Tohru VS Akito
by KyoruLover222
Summary: Tohru has been having constant nightmares including Akito and Kyo. Due to these nightmares Tohru has become fearful that they are a sign that Akito will do something terrible to Kyo! Thanks to 1 good dream Tohru realizes how much she really cares about Kyo! Now she must find the strength to protect him! Can she beat Akito? Can she save Kyo? Will there be a Kyoru? Read on...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1!**_

_**This is the 1st chapter of my second story on here! So if you wanna read another Kyoru story I'm still writing, Try : "Kyo's Courange and Accidental Eavesdropping"**_

She was sitting in a meadow, peaceful and quiet. Nothing but good energy! She looked up and saw in the distance Kyo-kun! He was walking towards her, slowly. He was as handsome as ever as well. He was pretty far away, but something strange began to happen. As he got closer and closer her vision of him began to change into Akito! A devilish grin spread across her face. Tohru stood up and tried to run away but, she seemed to be running in slow motion! Akito caught her and tried to choke her. She held Tohru in the air by her neck, and spoke evil thoughts to her!

" He will die before your eyes...", Akito seethed. Akito didn't say who, but Tohru knew she meant Kyo.

" No! I won't let you!", Tohru screamed out, tears flowing down her face.

" How are YOU gonna stop me!", Akito taunted. Tohru felt like she was gonna die! She probably would have if Akito hadn't let her go. Tohru dropped to the grass and breathed heavily! Akito laughed at Tohru's pain, as she did the sky turned black and wretched. Storm clouds set in and lightning began pouring down from the skies! Kyo appeared from a bolt of lightning in the field. He walked towards her mindlessly. She saw a knife in Akito's right hand, smiling.

" Kyo don't come any closer! Akito.. she's gonna kill you! Please! NOOOOO!", Tohru screamed as the knife in Akito's hand entered Kyo's body. His chest bled like crazy as he fell to the ground. Akito left the knife in his chest.

" You can keep the knife..", Akito laughed evilly. Tohru weeped as she ran over to Kyo's body! So weak, limp, lifeless... She couldn't believe it! It was a nightmare!

Little did Tohru know it really was all a nightmare. She was sleeping!

End of Tohru's nightmare...

Tohru was in her bedroom screaming at the top of her lungs in her sleep. She was covered in sweat from her head to her toes! She was surging around in her bed violently. Yuki and Kyo were at her bedside attempting to wake her up! This had been happening every night for the past week!

" Tohru! Wake up!", Kyo yelled, obviously annoyed. Down deep he was really worried about her, but he hadn't had any sleep in a week because of these dreams of Tohru's! Tohru had one last violent surge, and woke up!

" No Akito, No!", Tohru yelled. This was from thinking she was still in the dream. She looked up and saw Yuki and Kyo hovering over her. She had had this dream before, but never this realistic and terrifying! As soon as she processed that she was back in real life, she bounded out of bed and hugged Kyo!

*POOF*

And just like that Kyo was a cat and Tohru was practically squeezing him to death! She had tumbled to the floor on her way but, she didn't care. All she cared about right now was that Kyo was here, and alive! Kyo was surprised and a little freaked out!

" Thank goodness Kyo, you're alive!", Tohru exclaimed. A half pissed off Kyo rolled his eyes.

" Yes so are you! And sadly that dumb rat!", Kyo snapped. Tohru didn't care if he was angry at her at the moment! That dream scared her half to death! She had already lost her mother who was her whole world! She couldn't bare to lose Kyo, too! Yuki was still thinking about Tohru's little wake-up comment about Akito. What was she dreaming about..?", Yuki wondered.

" I thought you were gone forever! Please don't ever leave me! Promise me you won't!", Tohru whispered, she began to cry. She wouldn't let anything from that dream become real! Kyo was feeling soft now.

"Poor Tohru! Whatever she was dreaming about really scared the crap out of her!", Kyo thought. He looked up into Tohru's big brown eyes and promised!

" I promise.", Kyo vowed. Tohru's tears faded and a smile took it's place.

" But Tohru I think I'm gonna change back soon, so I gotta leave you for a few minutes...", Kyo half joked. Tohru laughed and gave him a wave of dismissal. Kyo picked up his clothes in his mouth and left the room. Tohru climbed back up onto her bed and got back under the covers. She saw Yuki and remembered he was there too!

" Oh ya hi Yuki!", Tohru blurted. Yuki's mind snapped back to reality, and he saw Tohru.

" Oh uh yes hello ! Can I ask you something?", Yuki hesitated. Tohru flashed one of her million dollar smiles.

" Sure! Anything Yuki-kun!", Tohru replied cheerfully. Yuki tried to smile a little as he prepared to ask his question.

" Was Akito in your dream?...", Yuki finally asked. At this Tohru's million $ smile disappeared, and was replaced by an " Icy" frown. Although she didn't want to answer he nodded meekly.

"So I did hear correctly!", Yuki thought. Tohru felt a pit of despair growing in her stomach at the mention of Akito.

" What exactly happened in your dream Ms. Honda?", Yuki whispered. The thought of this dream made her nauseous!

" You know I need some more sleep! What is this 20 questions? Goodnight!", Tohru excused herself from answering. Then laid her head down on her pillow again. Now Yuki knew there was something definitely wrong!

" Alright good night ...", Yuki responded. Tohru had fallen back asleep.

Inside Tohru's dream...

Again she was in a meadow, and Kyo was walking towards her. She was now really afraid. But as Kyo got closer he looked the same. It was just Kyo, no Akito in sight. That made Tohru less anxious.

Kyo looked sooo handsome to Tohru right now. Before she thought Yuki and Kyo were both handsome, but like in a friendship sort of way. Now she thought Kyo looked cute! but why? Did she secretly like Kyo? Oh no! What if she did!? What could she do!? Kyo was just a dear friend! Tohru had never like a guy before, she didn't know what to do! As Kyo got closer and closer the more she began to feel infatuated by him. Tohru looked down and realized she was in a flower covered dress! The dress was white, and so were the bows in her hair. She had white shoes on too! She looked amazing! When Kyo was talking lengths away he sat down next to Tohru. They were on a white bench in a meadow full of white lilies.

Why was everything white? Tohru wondered. Kyo turned to look at her. She was free to do anything she wanted in her dream, it was her dream after all!

" Hi Kyo-kun!", Tohru choked out. Kyo didn't respond, but instead. He reached out and placed a hand on Tohru's cheek. Tohru sat there confused as to what he was doing.

Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Tohru was very shocked. She would have pulled away, but she liked it! It was a feeling she hadn't experienced before. And one that she knew only Kyo could give her! When Kyo pulled away he just smiled at her, and she smiled back. She had now realized something she hadn't realized she had felt for the last 3 years!

" I love you Kyo-kun!..", Tohru whispered in her sleep. But Yuki had already left the room so no-one heard her. The dream Kyo got up and walked into the field and disappeared. Tohru woke up just moment's later.

" Wha? Where am I?", Tohru panicked. She looked around and realized she was in her room and it was morning.

"What a dream...", Tohru said out loud. She sat up in bed and looked out the window. Kyo had been in the doorway and heard her and wondered what she had been dreaming about also. He entered the room, but Tohru hadn't noticed.

" What did you dream about?", Kyo asked approaching her bed. Tohru was startled by Kyo's sudden appearance in her room. She swung her head away from the window and looked straight at Kyo. Wow he looked at handsome even more in reality! So her feelings weren't just a dream! But now he wanted know what she dreamt about! She couldn't tell him, but also didn't want to lie! Man her morals were mixed up! But Kyo was staring at her expectantly so...

" Oh um... nothing hehe...", Tohru squeaked. Kyo gave her a stupid look. She just smiled a small smile. Kyo decided he was too hungry to be persistent right now.

" Whatever. If you don't get up soon you're gonna be late for school though.", Kyo stated as he started out of the room.

" Thanks...", Tohru said. Kyo turned around, nodded, and left.


	2. Fighting Protection!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters! :)**_

Tohru scrambled out of bed and got ready for school. When she was done she made breakfast, and ate. She prepared a plate for Yuki and Kyo then realized Yuki had already left, but Kyo was waiting for her!

"How sweet!", Tohru thought. Tohru also noticed how handsome Kyo looked in his uniform for the first time! Kyo looked so tall in the pant's! Tohru couldn't stop thinking about how he looked. She didn't realize Kyo was just standing there and Tohru was looking over him like a mindless idiot! Just looking at him from his head to his feet, over and over again! What she couldn't take her eyes off of was his stunning orange hair! She loved it!

Kyo just stood there blushing a little.

"Tohru? Tohru?", Kyo called. Tohru snapped out of it and looked up at him.

" Yah?", Tohru blurted. Kyo just looked at her like she was crazy.

" Are you ok? You seem a little out of it this morning?", Kyo asked, nervously.

" Oh yeah I'm fine! You just look different this morning for some reason", Tohru explained. Even Tohru knew that didn't sound normal.

" Ok? Let's go then.", Kyo suggested. Tohru nodded and headed for the door.

" Different? What do you mean different?", Kyo accidently said out loud, while they were walking. Tohru heard him and didn't exactly know how to answer him. Hmm, she thought about it.

" Like better than usual! I uh mean you always look really good, um er I don't mean like um darn it! I always screw up when I'm talking!", Tohru stammered. Kyo just blushed and looked at her oddly.

" Nice going smooth!", Tohru thought to herself. She bopped herself on the head like Kyo usually did. This got Kyo's attention. He stopped suddenly.

" Ok seriously Tohru! Ever since this morning when you woke up from that first bad dream you have been acting weird! What's up?! What was your nightmare about!? You have refused to tell us for the past week! Tell me!", Kyo demanded. Now Tohru felt stuck, how would he react if he heard the dream? Also what would he do if she didn't tell him? Would he hate her? She couldn't let him hate her! She would die, because she loved him!

" I can't tell you!", Tohru yelled, in irritation.

" Why not!?", Kyo shouted back. " What could be so bad that you can't tell me!", He continued. Tohru didn't know how to answer either of those questions. She began to cry, and she didn't know why. She suddenly became enraged! She wanted to destroy the town. Kyo saw the look in her eyes change into something he had never seen on Tohru... hatred!

" Why do you have to know everything?! huh?! If there's something bothering me and I want to tell you, I will! Ok! But there isn't anything i WANT TO TALK ABOUT AND YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE ME! GOD! THIS IS ALL AKITO'S FAULT!", Tohru screamed, then took off for school as fast as she could. Kyo thought about the last part of what Tohru had been screaming. She said " This is all Akito's fault!" , what did she mean? Tohru loved Kyo but right now she needed to be away from him! Of course Kyo raced after Tohru, but was too far behind to catch up with her. Tohru got there on time thanks to her little argument with Kyo! When she got there, she tried to make the fact that she was crying before a secret. When Tohru walked into the classroom she went to talk to Uo and Hana!

" Hey Uo, hi Hana!", Tohru said cheerfully. They turned to look at Tohru and knew right away that something was up! They had known Tohru since the middle school, and they could tell when she was hiding something! They could tell she was sad and upset, deep down inside.

" Hey Tohru.", Uo greeted back. She smiled and looked Tohru over, she looked exhausted!

" Yes, Hello Tohru.", Hana agreed. Hana could see how tired Tohru was too! ( From all of the nightmare stuff) Her waves supported this theory. Tohru's waves were weak and tired, as well as sad.

" Tohru what's up? We can tell you're sad and tired, don't try to deny it!", Uo whispered. Tohru should've known she couldn't keep this a secret from her 2 best friend in the whole world! But she also knew she couldn't tell them about her dream! Then they would want to know who Akito is, and telling them would mean having to tell the Sohma's family secret! Tohru swore she wouldn't, and she wasn't gonna break that no matter what!

" Uh.", Tohru started. She saw Kyo walk into the room and freaked out!

" Y'know let's talk about it later...", Tohru whispered back. Tohru ran to the back of the room and took her seat. Kyo noticed the Tohru's hasty retreat to the back of the room and got bummed.

" She must really hate me!", Kyo thought. Sadly for Tohru, Kyo sat right next to her! :( Tohru really wanted to tell Kyo about the dream, but was afraid! What if that dream was a sign or a warning of some sort!? Tohru had an odd feeling it was... The rest of the school day went along fine. Tohru ate lunch with Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo! Only, she didn't really talk to Kyo...

After School Tohru stopped at the library to find out some answers! She looked up a book on interpreting dreams to end this whole nightmare fiasco! She had a feeling that they had a meaning, and she wanted to know what! Tohru found one result on the library's computer, but it was checked out!

" Darn!", Tohru said quietly. Tohru then headed home to start on homework, anything to get her mind off of these recurring nightmares. When she walked in the front door Kyo was standing there, waiting.

" Tohru where were you? You didn't come home after school!", Kyo asked sounding worried. Tohru sighed, she was exhausted!

" I was on the moon Kyo-kun", Tohru replied sarcastically, walking over to the table. Tohru never used sarcasm so this annoyed Kyo.

" Tohru!", Kyo grumbled.

" Fine! I was at the library ok! You got me, I was at the library!", Tohru snapped. Now Kyo was curious...

" What for?", Kyo asked softer this time. Tohru was through the roof now!

" None of your business! Gosh!", Tohru growled, and stood up from the table. She decided to work on her homework in her room. She looked over at the clock and realized it was almost dinner time!

" Tohru calm down ok!? I was just asking...", Kyo yelled. Tohru began to cool down now and felt a little bad that she had just yelled at Kyo for no reason. She was getting a headache from all of this worrying. She rubbed her head with the back of her head with her hand and sighed.

" I'm sorry Kyo-kun, it's just been a long day... I'm gonna start dinner soon ok?", Tohru apologized. Kyo nodded and watched her. Tohru walked down the hall and to her room, and slammed the door shut! Not out of anger but, tiredness!

" Oh Tohru! What's wrong?", Kyo said to himself, as he shook his head.

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Kisses & Spit-takes

_**I'm so sorry about all of that chapter mishaps it was 3 in the morning and I was tired! but I fixed this chapter thanks to a wonderful cici1014! Your a Fanfiction Angel! :) **_

She couldn't even work on homework. By the time she had laid it out on her desk she couldn't even think about it without getting a headache. She laid on her bed for a while and just thought about her dream and what it could mean. Well Akito is a pretty mean soul, she tortured Yuki as a child. She sounds kinda heartless...

"Well in my dream Kyo was killed because he was coming towards me! Maybe I'm the problem, maybe Akito doesn't want Kyo with me or something. She doesn't want me breaking anyones' curse! Otherwise she'll take Kyo away!", Tohru concluded. Tears started forming in Tohru's eyes at the thought of Kyo leaving.

"For starters I think Kyo should try to stay away from Akito if he can, and looks like we can't be together even if he did like me back... I can't risk his health for that.", Tohru thought. When Tohru realized it was dinnertime she got up and went to make dinner, but when she got into the kitchen there was a surprise waiting for her! Kyo was making dinner and when she came in Kyo merely turned his head to look at her and smiled.

" Hey sleepyhead!", he chuckled. Tohru had to shake her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things, and she wasn't!

" Kyo-kun, what are you doing?", Tohru asked, still groggy.

" Tohru I could tell how tired you were today. Especially after those nightmares, so tonight... I'm making dinner!", Kyo announced. Tohru knew Kyo was a pretty good cook so that didn't bother her, but it was one of her jobs. They let her stay with them if she did the jobs she was supposed to, and cooking was one of them!

" But Kyo-kun I..", Tohru got cut off by a hand over her mouth, but it wasn't Kyo's. It was Yuki's and he was tired too.

" Ms. Honda just let him cook dinner tonight...", Yuki yawned. Tohru finally nodded in agreement.

" Do you need any help?", Tohru asked, eagerness in her voice.

" Nope I'm just about done.", Kyo told her.

" Alright! Do you need help serving it?", Tohru asked eagerly again. Kyo sighed at her persistence.

" You're not gonna give up are you?", Kyo asked rhetorically.

" Nope!", Tohru laughed. Kyo nodded and half chuckled.

" Fine you can help me.", Kyo agreed. Yuki did a face palm and Tohru thanked Kyo. Kyo saw Yuki mouth the word "Idiot" to him, so he just growled. about five minutes later Shigure came out of the office and into the kitchen.

" Is dinner ready Tohru, I'm starving!", Shigure moaned.

" I'm not making dinner tonight, Kyo-kun is!", Tohru exclaimed from a nearby counter. Shigure looked surprised but, pleased by this resolution.

" Kyo what's for dinner?", Shigure asked tauntingly. Kyo grit his teeth hoping it wouldn't come out to angry.

" Miso Soup...", He growled.

" Wonderful!", Shigure howled

" Well it's done so go sit down!", Kyo snapped. Shigure left the kitchen with an annoyed Yuki.

" Alright, now that those two morons are gone lets serve this stuff. I serve teapot style so will you take the bowls to the table Tohru?", Kyo asked.

" Sure!", Tohru agreed. Tohru picked up 4 bowls and headed out the kitchen door. She placed a bowl at each seat and sat down herself. Tohru was more tired than she was letting on. She sank into the chair, she could smell how good this Miso soup was! Kyo came out and poured everyone's soup and took the seat next to Tohru. This made Tohru happy. Tohru practically dove into her bowl of soup ( Well gracefully at least), she was hungry! About 5 minutes into this silent supper Shigure made an announcement.

" So tomorrow Kyo, you have to go see Akito. He would like to speak to you.", Shigure announced bluntly. At this Tohru spit out all the soup she had in her mouth at Yuki! The surprise and heart dropping feeling was too much for her! Everyone's eyes were now on Tohru, she felt like crawling into a hole and dying. She just knew she was gonna lose Kyo! That was the worst feeling in the world! :'(

" I'm so sorry Yuki-kun! But I um I gotta go!", Tohru exclaimed. With that Tohru was out the door, she kinda had a place to go when she was upset after all of these years. Of course Kyo went after her, and could keep her in his sight the whole time because he was actually faster than her!

" No no no! Tohru stopped and punched a tree. Kyo just stood there in awe. Then decided to stop her before she hurt herself.

" Tohru what's wrong now!", Kyo shouted. Tohru swung around in shock, she didn't know he had followed her!

" Kyo-kun? Why did you follow me?", Tohru questioned.

" B-because I care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt or lost.", Kyo blushed. Tohru blushed a bit as well.

" Anyway I wanna know what's wrong!", Kyo boomed. Tohru still didn't wanna tell him about the dream, urgh!

Tohru walked right up to Kyo, and grabbed one of his hands. Now Kyo was concerned.

" Kyo-kun, You can't go see Akito tomorrow. Don't ask me why but, you just can't! Don't, tell me you won't please! Promise me you won't go see him!", Tohru begged. Tohru was now on the ground weeping. Kyo knew he had to go no matter what Tohru said!

" Tohru I don't want to, but I have too... I'm sorry.", Kyo told Tohru. Tohru looked up at him,

"Then I have to do something first...", Tohru stated. Tohru stood up and kissed Kyo on the cheek. Kyo's whole face turned red, and so did Tohru's!

" Please be careful! Kyo... I care about you a lot", Tohru chickened out.

" I will!", Kyo promised. Tohru flashed a weak smile, and they went home. They were all in bed already so they said goodnight too and went to bed.


	4. Kyo's Home?

The next morning before school Kyo went to the Sohma's estate. He was going to miss school today, so Tohru decided to collect his homework for him! The school day was normal and boring! When school ended Tohru grabbed her stuff and raced home from school! When she walked in the front door, Shigure was there and looked upset.

" Oh hello Shigure-san!", Tohru bowed.

" Hello Tohru.", Shigure replied. Shigure motioned towards the chair across from him, and she sat down.

" Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?", Tohru inquired. Shigure nodded.

" You see now, Akito would like to speak with YOU as well at the Sohma estate before dinner tonight. I will take you there myself and stay with you.", Shigure explained. Tohru was shocked as to why? Was she in trouble? Did she do something wrong? Aww man Akito's scary!

" Alright. But why?", Tohru accepted.

" Not even I know, he said it was personal..", Shigure lied, he did know. He also knew it would cause Tohru great pain... So he didn't have the heart to tell her.

" Ok very well...", Tohru said. Shigure looked at the clock, it was time to go see him now!

" Tohru it's time to got now actually. So if you will accompany me please..", Shigure told her. Tohru nodded and they left hesitantly. When Yuki got home about 15 minutes later to an empty house he was confused. he found a note that explained what was going on and became concerned...

" Were here..", Shigure announced. Tohru looked up, she had seen this place before, but it still spooked her a bit...

Shigure opened the gate and they went in. Tohru looked around a bit hoping she would see Kyo somewhere! She didn't see him sadly, but she saw Sohma residents stop and stare at her as she walked by. Once they got to the door Shigure knocked.

" Come in!", Akito hollered. Tohru was very nervous as she walked into the room. Tohru bowed. She had really only met Akito once, at school. She seemed nice then but, Tohru wasn't so sure about now.

" How polite. Please take a seat.", Akito said calmly, giving Tohru a false sense of security. Tohru took a seat before Akito and Shigure sat near the corner.

" I have brought you hear to speak about Kyo.", Akito started. Tohru started to get a bad feeling now that it involved Kyo. Tohru nodded.

" I am sorry to tell you Kyo will be staying here from now on. He will also be pulled out of your school and put into an all boy's academy.", Akito announced, feeling a little bad for Tohru. Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was horrifying! Tohru was holding back tears because she had a feeling there was more.

" Anything else?", Tohru choked. Shigure felt so guilty about this.

" Actually yes. You are no longer aloud to have contact of any kind with Kyo Sohma of any kind. We are going to erase your memories of Kyo completely. As we don't want you to suffer with your memories of him. I know how much you loved him... I really am sorry Ms. Tohru. This is for your and Kyo's own good.", Akito explained sympathetically. Tohru heard the door open and turned around to see Hatori in the doorway waiting for Tohru. Tohru began to weep, nooo!

" No please! Just don't make me forget him! You can take him away, as much as I hate it! Just don't make me forget him, all of our memories! I'll just forget!? No!", Tohru Begged. Shigure stood up abruptly.

" You never told me you were planning on erasing her memories of him!", Shigure accused. Tohru turned to Shigure tears in her eyes.

" You lied! You said you didn't know anything!", Tohru screamed. Hatori walked over to restrain her, but Tohru just struggled in his grasp. Tohru knew she couldn't break free though.

" Akito-sama?", Tohru asked. Akito turned to look at her.

" Yes Ms. Tohru?", Akito answered.

" Can I see Kyo one more time?", Tohru pleaded. Akito thought about this for a moment. He did kinda owe her, for taking him away forever.

" Please I never got to say goodbye!", Tohru added.

" Very well, take her to see Kyo give them 10 minutes!", Akito sighed. Hatori nodded and took Tohru from the room. As Hatori and Tohru walked to find Kyo Tohru's mind was going crazy! Suddenly Tohru stopped.

" Hatori, my memory when its erased. Will it hurt me?", Tohru asked nervously. Hatori was trying not to cry, this was just like what happened to him and Kana. Love torn apart by the curse! He turned and faced Tohru.

" Don't worry about it, Tohru. You'll be alright. I still have to erase your memory, I really don't want to. I know that you love Kyo and it hurts a lot to have to be the one who takes your love away. It won't hurt you, it's just like hypnotism. You'll remember your memories with the Sohma's, but there will just be a hole wherever Kyo was.", Hatori explained. Tohru nodded.

" But I don't want to forget him!", Tohru cried. Hatori patted Tohru on the head sympathetically.

"It's gonna be ok.", Hatori tried to calm her. Hatori and Tohru began to walk further. Once they walked a long way, they reached a room with a large door.

" Tohru he's right through those doors, you have 10 minutes...", Hatori informed her. Tohru took a deep breath and reached for the handle of the door. When she opened the door she saw...

Hehe! A cliff hanger... :)


	5. I Don't Wanna Forget

Kyo was standing there and was shocked to see Tohru in the doorway.

" Tohru?!", Kyo yelled. Tohru nodded, tears in her eyes. She wanted to run into Kyo's arms and have him tell her this was all a big joke! But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

" Can we be alone Hatori?", Tohru whispered. Hatori nodded and closed the door. Tohru ran over to Kyo and covered her mouth with her hand.

" Tohru what are you doing here?", Kyo asked scaredly.

" I don't have time to answer that, I only have 10 minutes... then.. then...", Tohru sobbed.

" I never get to see you again!", Tohru finished. Kyo stroked Tohru's back. He knew about most of that, and it broke his heart too. ( He doesn't know EVERYTHING though.

" Don't worry I'm gonna leave... someday...", Kyo reassured.

" It won't matter...", Tohru whispered.

" Why?", Kyo inquired. Tohru realized she had said that out loud, and felt stupid.

" I'll tell you but first I need to say something.", Tohru stated. Kyo just nodded, trying to hold back tears as well. (He loves Tohru just as much as she loves him.) Tohru grabbed Kyo's hands and squeezed them tight.

" Kyo-kun I haven't told you what I should have said before! I love you so much! As more than a friend, I just love you so much! Please don't leave me!", Tohru admitted. Kyo smiled and frowned at the same time. He grabbed Tohru by the shoulders.

" I've loved you since the day I first met you!", Kyo replied smiling. Tohru began crying tears of joy.

" Kiss me you fool!", Tohru blurted. Kyo did what he was told and leaned in and kissed Tohru's lips! Tohru was shocked that he had actually kissed her! She felt her hands creep up his neck and she knew this would probably be her first and last kiss with Kyo! That broke her heart! /3 Nonetheless she melted into the kiss. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she liked it! It was a sensation, a good one too! It just felt so right! When they released they just smiled at each other.

" Now what did you mean it wouldn't matter?", Kyo asked curiously. Tohru didn't want to tell him, but she knew she had to.

" You see, there gonna erase you from my memories in a few minutes...", Tohru divulged. Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing!

" What?", Kyo shouted.

" Akito's orders...",Tohru added. Kyo was now enraged, he wanted to kill Akito!

" Now I can't even say I'll never forget you...", Tohru thought to herself.

" I don't wanna forget you Kyo! You're the love of my life! You're the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with!", Tohru cried. Kyo couldn't hold the tears back anymore! He began to cry just like her. Tohru wiped the tears away from her face. Suddenly Hatori came in and tapped his wrist signaling her 10 minutes were up. She looked up at Kyo and tried to smile. He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips softly. When he let her go she smiled a bit from the kiss but, then frowned again! :'(

" Ready?", Hatori questioned. Tohru nodded, as she slowly let her fingertips leave Kyo's.

" If I had to fall so deeply in love with someone, despite the pain it has brought me... I am so glad it was you Kyo... I hope you find a girl who makes you 1 million times happier than I could ever make you... Goodbye...", Tohru choked. Those words caused more tears from Kyo. He couldn't stand this! He never thought he'd fall in love, especially not with a girl who loved him back! And now because of some stupid decision from Akito, he was losing her forever!

" Tohru, I never thought I would fall in love! I thought I was lost and hopeless, like life was just one big nightmare. My life had no point, until I met you! You opened me up a little more each day I was around you! I grew to love you more and more each day! I also know that you are the only one I will ever love! I also never thought that someone could love me, especially the girl I loved! You are the best thing that has ever been mine!", Kyo cried. Tohru couldn't handle it, every word, every sentence that came out of his mouth... tore her heart apart into smaller and smaller pieces!

" Goodbye Tohru...", Kyo sobbed. Tohru couldn't handle anymore, she closed the door. She couldn't even look at him any more it hurt too much! /3 :'(

" Lets go, I have a room prepared for you..", Hatori directed as they started walking.

" Hatori, promise me you'll look after Kyo for me...", Tohru begged. Hatori heard this, she wasn't even worried about herself. Just about Kyo! What a caring person!

" Anything for you Tohru.", Hatori promised. He saw a small smile flash across her lips for half a second. When they arrived at the room Hatori asked Tohru to take a seat. Tohru sat down hesitantly.

" Are you ready?", Hatori checked. Tohru wiped the tears away from her face and nodded.

" I'm so sorry Kyo, I couldn't protect you..", Tohru whispered. Hatori had heard Kana say those exact same words before when he erased her memories. He grit his teeth, put his hand over her eyes and...

*FLASH*

Tohru was now passed out on the ground. Hatori felt horrible as he picked her seemingly lifeless body to the car. He laid her down and drove her home.

When she woke up she was in her bed, and had no idea what was going on. Everything was blurry, and the light looked really bright! The last thing she remembered was being really worried when she got home from school. Tohru sat up and wiped off her face, she could feel dry she couldn't remember is why she had been crying, or why she had been so worried in the first place. Tohru stood up and went downstairs and saw Yuki. She walked over to talk to him when she saw the clock!

" Oh my gosh how did it get so late!", Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki had no idea that Tohru had had her memory erased, so he didn't know not to mention Kyo.

" You were at the Sohma family estate remember?", Yuki said. Tohru DIDN'T remember! Tohru shook her head to make sure this wasn't another wacky dream with Akito and um... she didn't remember who the other guy was! Or the guy she had kissed in her other dream! Who was it?!

" Actually no, I don't remember..", Tohru replied. Yuki cocked his head wondering if this was some kind of joke.

" Remember, Kyo had gone there this morning?", Yuki stated. Kyo? Kyo? Tohru knew that name sounded familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it!

" Who's Kyo?", Tohru asked confused. Yuki laughed, now he really thought this was a joke!

" C'mon Tohru! I know this is some kind of stupid joke! Just give it up!", Yuki chuckled. Tohru was really confused now. Kyo, Kyo? Why did that name sound slightly familiar!? Oh well.

" This isn't a joke, I don't know who that is!", Tohru insisted. Yuki looked at her, she really sounded serious! This began to worry Yuki.

" Wait, You're really serious?!", Yuki questioned. Tohru nodded anxiously. Just then Shigure walked in the door, and saw Tohru looked confused.

" Hey Yuki what are ya talkin' about!", Shigure asked, nonchalantly.

" Tohru says she doesn't remember Kyo! Isn't that crazy?", Yuki laughed again. Shigure's eyes widened, why did they have to start talking about him!? Of all things, why Kyo?

" Yuki I need to speak with you right now, it'll sort this whole thing out!", Shigure demanded. Yuki hesitantly followed Shigure into his office. Shigure explained everything to Yuki, and Yuki was furious!

" Why would you let them erase her memory like that!?", Yuki fumed. Shigure rolled his eyes.

" You know I didn't have a choice!", Shigure whisper-screamed.

" What I'm hoping is she will remember on her own! When Hatori erased her memory he said, he only used a minor mind erase. Which means if Tohru really cared about him enough, she could remember on her own! So don't tell her anything, or bring him up!", Shigure explained. Yuki took this all in and finally agreed.


	6. Memory Boy

_**Cici1014 : Thank you! I will try, but i am only human. I do need some sleep! lol!**_

_**Will Tohru EVER remember Kyo?**_

Tohru decided to walk around the house, look around. When she walked into the kitchen she saw a flashback/ memory of her and a boy cooking dinner together! And one of her and the same boy doing dishes together! She recognized this boy's face, but couldn't put a name on him!

He was very handsome and Tohru felt like this boy was somehow a very important part of her life. She felt like she knew him very deeply, like they knew each other really well!

" Where do I know you from?", Tohru said to herself. Tohru felt like she needed a nap, and went to her room. While she was walking down the hallway, she had another flashback/ memory. It was of her carrying a basket of laundry down the hall and the SAME boy watching her from his bedroom doorway and smiling!

"Why am I having all of these memories of this mystery boy? Was he really important to me or something? Something weird is going on!", Tohru thought. Tohru raced into her room and slammed the door behind her!

She grabbed the phone off the charger and started dialing Uo and Hana for a 3-way call, even though it was late! Tohru thought they would understand the best! After it rang a few times Uo and Hana both picked up!

" Hello, Tohru?", Uo greeted.

" Tohru? Hello.", Hana asked.

" Ya it's me! Can you guys meet up, I kinda need some help...", Tohru requested.

" Sure.", Hana answered

" Ya", Uo agreed. Tohru was feeling happy, but also felt like she had lost a big piece of herself since she woke up! She figured maybe it was her friends!

" Great, you wanna meet up at the park over by the school?", Tohru asked excitedly.

" Ya sure!", Uo and Hana chorused.

" Great, see you in a few!", Tohru chimed.

" Ya bye!", Uo said.

" Goodbye", Hana responded. Then they all hung up. Tohru didn't know what was missing but, she felt like it had to be something really important! Like a piece of her was missing, a piece of her heart! Maybe Uo and Hana could help her find it! Tohru told Shigure about her plans for the night and went upstairs to grab a jacket it was pretty cold out! When she was upstairs she noticed Kyo's room. But since she didn't know it was Kyo's she thought it was someone else's. She knocked, and when no-one answered peeked inside. Tohru had another flashback/memory! It was of her and the SAME boy studying at the desk inside the room! Tohru had a feeling that these memories were gonna keep happening until she remembered this boy!

" Wait a second!", Tohru shouted. She had a plan! Tohru grabbed her jacket a zoomed from the house, she didn't wanna keep her friends waiting! Once she arrived at the park she sat on a bench, with 2 "strangers". One in a black trench coat and one in a large black cloak. Until she realized those " Strangers" were Uo and Hana!

" Uo? Hana?", Tohru exclaimed, turning her head from side to side.

" Yup!", Uo and Hana giggled, then high-fived.

" Alright lets right get to the point! There is this boy I keep having memories of! I haven't seen this boy in real life, but these memories of us together are haunting me! Ever since I woke up from my, well Shigure said I was napping. So ever since I woke up from my " nap" I feel like i'm missing a huge chunk of my heart, and I just can't find it! I feel like this boy is the big chunk of my heart that I'm missing too! I wanna know who this boy is!", Tohru wailed.

" Woah, woah calm down we'll help you Tohru!", Uo coaxed. Once Tohru had calmed down Hana asked for a description of this " memory boy" ( Get it, instead of "mystery boy" I am witty! JK!)

" Well he's really tall, a lot taller than me anyway. Well I don't know if this helps but he's super hot! He has orange hair, not too muscley. Is at my house a lot... Ring a bell or no?", Tohru described. Uo and Hana pondered a few options for a second. Uo snapped her fingers, she got it!

" Orange-top!", Uo shouted.

" Who?", Tohru asked confusedly.

" Arisa! Saki! Come home right this instant!", Uo's mom screamed. The 2 girls began to run away, and back home.

" Bye Tohru sorry! See you later, we'll talk again then!", Uo yelled on their behalf. Once they were out of sight Tohru went home, it was almost 10:30 pm. But she needed to talk to Yuki, like now! Once she stepped through the doors she saw Yuki in the kitchen. She scrambled in there and to the fridge. Then slowly padded over to Yuki.

" Um Yuki-kun..", Tohru started. Yuki had noticed her come in so wasn't shocked.

" Yes Ms. Honda?", Yuki responded. Turning to look at her.

" Earlier you were saying that I was at the Sohma house, and so was some boy Kyo?", Tohru recapped.

" Yeah.", Yuki nodded. Tears began to fill up in her eyes.

" Tell me the truth. Did they erase my memories of this boy?", Tohru demanded. Yuki couldn't lie to Tohru, and nodded. Tohru burst into tears and ran to her room! Where she had another flashback/memory! She was sitting on the floor eating leek soup, and the SAME boy was sitting there blushing smiling meekly at her. His bangs covering his eyes, but in that memory she looked so happy! That made Tohru think back into the other memories she had recalled that day! She seemed the happiest when she was with him, now she was miserable! :'( Tohru decided to go to sleep. She flung herself into bed and whispered,

" Goodnight "Memory boy" I miss you", Tohru whispered. That night she had another horrible dream, little did she know they were the memories from the other day!

Inside Tohru's dream...

All the sounds and voices were muffled. Everything in this dream was moving so fast! Tohru could see and hear herself crying though! It was the only thing she could hear. She couldn't hear Akito, Shigure, or Hatori, it was all muffled! Tohru couldn't wake up, she was so scared! A bunch of the memories quickly flashed around, like a camera, but really, really fast!The background sound was Tohru's crying and yelling,

" I don't wanna forget!". This dream was torture! Suddenly the dream slowed down and set on 1 moment... It was her last time seeing Kyo, and she was in tears. And this " Memory boy" was there! This must be the boy I was forced to forget! Then Tohru could hear their voices, they were saying such sweet/sad things! Parting with such sweet sorrow! Tohru couldn't take how sad it was! Then she saw him kiss her and herself kiss him back! This must be the boy she was in love with! Why she felt big hole in her heart! It was this boy who was missing! After she heard their big speeches of love, and after she heard the words,

" You are the best thing that's ever been mine!" Come out of Kyo. Just as she was closing the door, she woke up. Yuki was at the side of her bed, and as soon as she opened her eyes all of her memories of Kyo came flashing back!

Everything! Absolutely everything from their past together! Even her 1st kiss with him! She had all of them back! The hole in her heart was filled, and she suddenly felt such relief!

Tohru jumped up from her bed and hugged Yuki, tight!

*POOF*

All at once now Yuki was a rat! Tohru didn't even open her eyes she just hugged that rat!

" Tohru are you ok?", Yuki worried. Tohru opened up her eyes and put yuki down.

" I'm amazing! I remember everything about Kyo-kun!", Tohru exclaimed and twirled around the room. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect her to remember so soon!

" Really?", Yuki sounded shocked.

" Yes! I also remembered how much I love Kyo!", Tohru was now dancing around the room. Yuki wasn't very happy to hear that... But nevermind that for now!

" Where's Shigure?", Tohru suddenly stopped dancing and asked.

" In his office.", Yuki answered. Before Yuki could get another sound out Tohru was halfway down the stairs! Once she reached Shigure's study, she didn't hesitate to swing the door open quickly! She didn't even care that she didn't knock first! She went rushing over to his side! A shocked Shigure looked up from his work.

" Shigure I remember everything about Kyo-kun!", Tohru shouted. Shigure half covered his ears from the surprisingly high volume, and half listened to what she was saying. He was also shocked just like Yuki! How did she remember so fast? Tohru truly was special!

" Really?", Shigure questioned. Tohru nodded excitedly.

" Man do i love him!", Tohru shouted subconsciously. Shigure knew what it felt like to be in love, or at least he could venture a guess. Then he remember what happened to Hari and Hana... and knew he couldn't let that happen to Tohru and Kyo! (Hari: Hatori)

" Do you remember that time we defied Akito, and got Kyo back?", Shigure asked rhetorically. Tohru didn't know! ( Duh)

" No, I don't remember that. When did that happen?", Tohru questioned, confusedly. Shigure chuckled.

" In a few minutes from now!", Shigure laughed. Tohru's eyes lit up, she didn't care how crazy it sounded. She wanted to save Kyo! She didn't care she wasn't going to give up, Akito would have to kill her 1st!

" If you're in, i'm in!", Tohru shouted. Shigure was surprised to hear Tohru agree to breaking the rules, but it also made him happy! Tohru held her hand out for him to shake. Shigure thought about it for a second, then grabbed her hand and shook it.

" I'm in!", Shigure agreed.


	7. Response to Guest

To Guest: If you read the manga it reveals that Akito is actually a woman!


	8. The Plan, The Kiss, and The Kyo Call!

_**Cici1014: You aren't being pushy, I need a little extra shove to keep me writing! :) and for you a short quote from Shigure:**_

_**" High school girls, high school girls! All for me, high school girls!" Lol Shigure is so creepy!**_

_**SPOILER ALERT/ MANGA ONLY: Oh and just so some of you know in case you haven't read the manga series AKITO REVEALS THAT SHE IS A GIRL!**_

" Alright how are we gonna do this?", Tohru asked excitedly. Shigure whispered his plan into Tohru's ear, and she nodded happily!

" Good Idea, Shigure! Lets tell Kyo 1st though!", Tohru suggested. Shigure nodded then picked up the phone in his office. He dialed the # and waited. Tohru was really anxious! It had only been a day, and yet she missed Kyo like a crazy! Shigure finally got Hatori.

" Hari I need to speak with Kyo asap!", Shigure demanded. Hatori told him to wait a second, and talked with a few more people till he finally located Kyo!

" Alright I got him. Here you go...", Hatori informed, as he handed the phone to Kyo.

" Hello?", Kyo sounded annoyed, yet a little hopeful.

" Yes, hello it's Shigure, Kyo!", Shigure boasted.

" I know it's you, you idiot!", Kyo snapped.

" What do you want?", Kyo barked.

" Sorry I just have someone who wants to talk to you!', Shigure urged. Kyo wasn't in the best mood, so he hadn't even thought of the possibility of it being Tohru.

" Whatever, as long as it's not that stupid rat!", Kyo spewed. Shigure chuckled then handed the phone to Tohru.

" Hello who is this?", Tohru joked. Kyo couldn't tell Tohru was joking, because she playing a trick on him! That was Tohru's voice though and he knew it! He suddenly wasn't angry at all, instead he was feeling eccentric!

" Tohru?", Kyo whispered into the phone, so Hatori wouldn't hear him.

" Yes! Now who is this?", Tohru faked. Shigure giggling in the background. Kyo's heart sank, she really did have her memory erased! :(

" It's Kyo! Do I ring a bell by any chance?", Kyo asked skeptically. There was an odd moment of silence..

" Nope doesn't ring a bell! I can only remember a super cute boy name Yuki! What a hunk!", Tohru lied. Shigure had to leave the room now, cause he was full on laughing! Kyo's ears steamed, he feared that Tohru had fallen in love with Yuki now!

" Oh Wait!", Tohr started. Kyo became alert.

" Yeah?", Kyo blurted.

" I do remember a Kyo, Kyo Sohma!", Tohru exclaimed. Kyo began to get a little excited.

" Really?", He tried to sound natural.

" Wait lemme check real quick! Is he the extremely cute red-headed boy with a hot temper? Who can also be the sweetest guy ever, but doesn't like to show it? The boy that i'm head over heels in love with? The same boy I have been having flashbacks about all day yesterday? The boy I can't live without? The same boy that even though I haven't seen in only a day, I miss like crazy? The boy that helps me cook, clean, and study? The only guy I'll ever love? That Kyo or another Kyo?", Tohru probed. Kyo couldn't even recall all of the questions Tohru had just asked! But knew she was talking about him and instantly blushed.

" Yes, thats the guy!", Kyo answered shyly.

" But wait do you remember anything from yesterday? How do I know that Shigure's not just giving you these answers? Prove to me it's really you remembering me, by telling me something only you and me would know.", Kyo challenged. Tohru thought for a moment, while they were talking. She got it!

" Kyo, you are the best thing that's ever been mine!", Tohru exclaimed. Kyo now knew she really did remember!

" You really do remember!", Kyo actually let himself sound as happy as he was.

" I also remember... that kiss!", Tohru whispered. Kyo's cheeks flushed bright red!

" Ya?", Kyo scratched his head in nervousness. Tohru blushed too.

" It was pretty amazing... I have to admit.", Tohru blushed.

" Ya.", Kyo didn't know where this was going.

" And we're gonna have another in about 3-4 hours!", Tohru hinted. Kyo was now thoroughly confused.

" How? It's not like I don't want to. But as long as I live here, and by force I am. I can't see you!", Kyo inquired.

Tohru whispered her and Shigure's plan to Kyo. Making sure no-one in the room on the other line could possibly hear her. Kyo thought it was a pretty smart and sneaky plan for Tohru to agree to. It was also at the same time stupid and dangerous! If Akito caught them, he might erase her memory of the whole Sohma family and kick Tohru out of Shigure's! Kyo definitely didn't wanna risk that!

" Tohru, that's too dangerous! What if you get caught?", Kyo whisper-screamed into the phone.

" Kyo I'd honestly rather have died with my mother than be without you! I'm willing to risk it! I can't stand being away from you!", Tohru begged.

" Please just be ready! I'll be safe, I promise I won't get caught! I'm smart, what do you have no faith in me?", Tohru questioned, then fake sniffled. Kyo was afraid Tohru was going to cry and quickly agreed to the plan.

" Just promise me you'll be careful.", Kyo demanded.

" Of course I will!", Tohru vowed.

" Only if you promise me a nice kiss when we find you!", Tohru winked, even though Kyo couldn't see it. Kyo blushed, but that sounded good to him! Tohru was flirting with him, and he didn't even know Tohru knew what flirting was!

" Fine by me.", Kyo agreed. Tohru laughed into the phone.

" Alright I gotta go get ready to start the plan! I love you, see you soon, bye!", Tohru reminded him, then hung up.

" Bye, love you too..", Kyo felt awkward saying that out loud, but knew he'd soon grow used to it. He knew he'd have to if he was gonna be with Tohru, who would probably tell him every time she saw him!


	9. North? West? What's The Difference?

_**For the second time, for those of you who don't know. My fanfiction is based on the info in the manga, not the anime. therefore Akito IS A GIRL!**_

When Kyo got off the phone he went to the other side of the room and gave the phone back to Hatori.

" Thanks Hatori.", Kyo handed him the phone. Hatori looked him over, Kyo was trying not to look happy.

" Did I hear you just tell Shigure you love him?", Hatori questioned, knowing Kyo didn't like Shigure at all. Kyo became nervous, if he told him yes he would be really embarrassed. If he said no, he would have to probably say Shigure put Yuki on! Ewww! To both of them, but Yuki was worse! So he went with yes!

" Yes, I did actually. I guess I didn't realize how much I'd end up missing him in the end.", Kyo lied, he didn't miss Shigure at all. Hatori was smart enough to know that was a lie, everyone hated Shigure!

" Ok then.", Hatori responded. Kyo then went to the part of the Sohma house Tohru told him to for the plan. He waited there, praying the plan would work.

Back with Tohru and Shigure...

Tohru was getting some rope, just in case. Although she was pretty sure she wouldn't have to use it. Shigure was grabbing a few other things, and getting ready to leave.

" Are you ready?", Shigure asked.

" Lets do this!", Tohru shouted. Just then Yuki came walking down the stairs, and he knew nothing about their plan. They wanted to keep it that way!

" Ready for what? Do what?", Yuki asked concernedly. Tohru and Shigure didn't know what excuse to use.

" To go shopping.", Tohru blurted. Yuki started to believe this then became suspicious when he saw the rope in Tohru's left hand.

" With rope?", Yuki confirmed.

" Yup! You know the top shelf, to get things down.", Shigure lied. Yuki just nodded, he didn't believe them at all!

" Yes. Well we better be going now!", Tohru excused. Then both Tohru and Shigure darted out the front door, slamming it behind them! Yuki was slightly winded, he knew they were up to something. The question was: Did he want to know what? After thinking about it for like half a second he chose "No" and went back upstairs. Oh well one less thing for Tohru and Shigure to worry about! They were heading over to the Sohma estate.

" Are you sure this isn't illegal Shigure-san?", Tohru worried. Shigure thought about it for a few seconds then, said,

Of course it is!" Tohru hated when he had to think about these types of things! It made her feel uneasy. Tohru was starting to have second thoughts about this plan, but reminded herself it was for Kyo. Then her mind was back on track.

" We're here.", Shigure announced, but quietly. Tohru hid on the side of the wall, out of sight. Shigure knocked, Hari answered, and let him in. Hari led him in and when his back was turned to Shigure. Shigure dropped a spatula between the door and the hinges, to prevent it from closing fully.

" We should talk Hari, in the North garden!", Shigure suggested. Hari rolled his eyes and hesitantly accepted. Once they were out of sight Tohru slipped through the small opening in the gate, and removed the spatula. She stuck in her purse and started to the west garden. That was where Kyo was supposed to meet her. Little did Tohru know, Kyo had accidentally gone to the North garden! (Where Shigure and Hari are headed.)

Whenever Tohru saw anybody coming she hid, sometimes it was a little hard but she made do with her surroundings. Once Tohru was almost there she felt a pat on her back! This really alarmed her, she had been caught! Tohru slowly turned around to find it was only Yuki! She didn't know how Yuki knew she was here of all places. But better him than Akito!

" Tohru what are you doing here? I don't know much about the circumstances with you and Akito, but I do know you're not supposed to be here!", Yuki whispered to Tohru. Tohru didn't want to tell him the plan, she was afraid he might try and stop her.

" Yuki love can make you do some crazy things! And I..", Tohru started, but was cut off by a swift hand over her mouth. She was surprised to see it was Yuki's!

" Tohru I have a feeling I know where this is going... and I would like to help.", Yuki smiled. Deep down he loved Tohru a lot, and really envied Kyo. But he wanted Tohru to be happy, so he was going to try to help.

Meanwhile with Shigure...

Shigure and Hatori were just about at the gardens, and Shigure was busy babbling like an idiot. He turned over and saw Kyo sitting behind a bush and became alarmed! He knew this wasn't part of the plan, and was confused! He decided to " Wing it".

" Oh Hari that bush is really bugging me, I'll be right back. It's got a branch sticking out, why don't you take a seat on the bench.", Shigure asserted. Hatori was a little weirded out, but went over to sit down. Shigure rushed over to the bushes and saw a crazed Kyo.

" Kyo what are you doing here?! You're supposed be in the North garden, this is the West garden!", Shigure whisper-screamed annoyed. This was news for him! Kyo did a facepalm, knowing Tohru was probably waiting for him on the other side of the estate!

" Darn it! I screwed it up didn't I?", Kyo inquired. Shigure just nodded in agreement.

" I'll make a distraction just make your way over to Tohru. I'll call her and let her know the situation.", Shigure whispered. Kyo thought for a second then accepted. Shigure walked away from the bush and pretended to trip and fall. Shigure collapsed to the ground in a loud heap.

" Oh no!", He exclaimed. Hari rolled his eyes yet again and walked leisurely over to him. Kyo made a run for it in the opposite direction.

" Tohru I'm coming!", Kyo said to himself.


	10. T-Take me to Tohru's secret place!

**Warriorgirl767: Good idea, I actually was considering that! But you convinced me to use that idea! Thnx!**

Kyo was just running across yards and streets in the estate, yet no-one seemed to be noticing or caring. Kyo was going as fast as he could. ( Which is pretty darn fast since he's the cat!)

_**Now back with Tohru and Yuki...**_

Tohru and Yuki were in the West gardens like, Tohru was supposed to be. Tohru kinda wanted it to be just them when she found Kyo again, but she didn't want to boot Yuki away! Right before Tohru was gonna say something her cell phone rang!

**_*BEEP* *BEEP*_**Tohru shoveled it out of her purse and answered it.

" Hello?", Tohru greeted. She didn't know who it was because she didn't check the caller ID.

" Tohru it's me! Kyo was accidentally over here instead but he's on his way over to the West garden's so don't move!", Shigure whispered then, prominently hung up. Tohru heard him and was starting to getting anxious for Kyo's arrival!

" Who was that?", Yuki asked suddenly. Oh my gosh, Tohru jumped away in fear! She had totally forgotten Yuki was there! Yuki watched her jump away like a scared little lamb, it was odd looking. Kinda awkward!

" Uh it was Sh-Shigure.", Tohru answered, nerves frayed.

" Oh OK. What was he saying?", Kyo suddenly appeared from out behind a bush. He had finally made it!

" Just that Kyo was on his way over here and that I... KYO!", Tohru finally realized it was Kyo that had said that. She ran over to him, but didn't know what to do! She obviously couldn't hug him, but there was one thing she could do...

" I knew this would work, I knew I could find you!", Tohru whispered joyfully. Tohru smiled like never before, joy overflowing in the features of her face. Kyo looked pretty darn happy as well!

" I knew you could too, I just didn't want you to risk getting hurt!", Kyo whispered back. Tohru laughed, Kyo didn't know why.

" I would so hug you right now, but you know how that would turn out..", Tohru laughed kinda sadly. Kyo frowned for a second then remembered their promise!

" Well how about this instead..", Kyo suggested, smiling. Kyo cupped Tohru's chin and leaned in and kissed her! Tohru instantly kissed him back, moving her hands up to the sides of his neck. The kiss felt like it could have lasted forever!

Unfortunately, Yuki wasn't on look out and someone was coming over there! Yuki stamped his foot impatiently at them, but they didn't seem to notice! Suddenly Momiji appeared, by Yuki! He stopped skipping when he saw Tohru and Kyo like that.

His mouth hung wide open, he had no idea how this had developed! He walked over to Yuki and stood next to him, but Yuki didn't seem to notice. He was too busy steaming from the ears! So Momiji walked over to Kyo and Tohru and just watched them... He didn't know how to feel about this. He kinda had feelings for Tohru but she looked so happy with Kyo! He decided he was happy for them but, this was enough kissing for right now! He tapped on Tohru's back, which made Tohru turn around thinking it was Yuki!

" Yuki I'm a little... oh hey Momiji!", Tohru blurted. All at once Kyo and Tohru flew like 10 feet apart. It was no use, the damage was done. Momiji had seen enough to know it wasn't some big accident!

" Tohru I saw you guys. You guys are so cute together, and you both look so happy! I can't believe it Kyo actually looked really happy, that means you're the only one that can really make him happy! No-one else here could! I won't tell Akito just hurry and get out of here you guys!", Momiji fawned. This mostly annoyed Yuki and Kyo, but touched Tohru.

" Thanks Momiji!", Tohru smiled back and bowed. She looked over at Kyo who was now next to her again. She remembered the plan again and was back on schedule!

" Kyo are you ready for the next phase?", Tohru questioned. Kyo thought for a minute, and nodded.

" Yup.", Kyo held his arms open wide. Tohru smiled and plowed into them.

*POOF*

Now Kyo was a little orange cat! There was a reason Tohru had brought a purse. She picked up a cute little kitty cat Kyo and put him in her big purse, along with his clothes. Yuki nor Momiji knew about this part of the plan and kinda giggled at it. They were using the Curse to escape the curse! How Ironic!

" You ok in there Kyo?", Tohru asked.

" Yeah, but your lipsticks kinda poking me.", Kyo responded. Tohru laughed and reached in her bag and moved the lipstick.

" There you go!" Tohru chuckled.

" Thanks.", Kyo replied. Momiji and Yuki thought this was pretty smart, utilizing a bond to get away from the bond!

" Now all we have to do is get out of here without being caught.", Tohru mumbled. Tohru spoke too soon... A few seconds later Tohru felt a tap on the shoulder, and expected it to be Shigure. She turned around without a care in the world. Then realized it was Akito, but she was smiling. She didn't appear angry at all, she actually looked happy to see Tohru!

" Hello !", Akito chirped. Tohru thought maybe Akito didn't see and she should play it off like she doesn't remember Kyo! If she asks Tohru came here with Yuki and Shigure and Momiji! Yeah that'll work!

" It's very good to see you Akito-sama!", Tohru bowed. Akito really did have no idea that Tohru remembered and came here for Kyo. Akito decided to check and see if Tohru remembered Kyo though.

" Do you remember Kyo?", She asked bluntly. Tohru made a fake confused face, and scratched her chin. This convinced Akito!

" Who's Kyo?", Tohru asked dumbly. Akito smiled.

" Oh no-one that was just a joke!", Akito laughed. Tohru laughed as well.

" Anyway what are you doing here?", Akito asked, half suspiciously.

" Oh just here with Momiji! Playing with him, right Momiji?", Tohru answered happily. Momiji walked up next to Tohru and put his arm on her shoulder.

" Yup, I love playing with Tohru!", Momiji beamed. Akito was always annoyed by Momiji, but not today!

" Oh swell! Well it was nice seeing you Tohru!", Akito smiled.

" Nice to see you too! I must be going home now, I'm sorry but I hope to see you again soon!", Tohru exaggerated. Tohru bowed once more and turned to leave, Yuki followed her. Tohru hurried out of the front gates, Yuki chasing close behind. Once Tohru got outside the gates she began running, away from Yuki and into the forest! Yuki couldn't keep up with her and Tohru went to her usual thinking/upset place.

" Tohru where the heck are you going?!", Kyo shouted. He looked up and saw tears on her face, and stayed quiet. Tohru didn't say anything back she just kept running! Once Tohru got there she stopped and sat down, breathing heavily.

She opened up her bag and picked Kyo up and out, Kyo looked a little shaken up and angry. He put a paw on Tohru's lap, he was concerned about her. Tohru looked at the little cat, and stroked his back. As hard as Kyo tried to stop himself, he couldn't help but purr! Tohru laughed a bit as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

" Tohru where are we? Why are we here? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?", Kyo asked a lot of questions. Right now Tohru didn't wanna answer any of them. Then Tohru's eyes popped wide open, and she stood up abruptly. Kyo got up as well. Tohru took a few steps back and turned her back to Kyo. Now Kyo thought she was mad at him!

" What did I do? Just hit me if you're angry!", Kyo growled. Tohru didn't know why he would think such a thought!

" Kyo I turned away because you're gonna transform back soon, not because I'm mad at you! Silly kitty! Once you transform back I'll explain why we're here!", Tohru explained. Kyo blushed.

" Wait what's so bad about when i change back?", Kyo asked confusedly. Tohru looked back at him like he was crazy! He had forgotten one important detail of transforming back... He's naked! Tohru didn't want to have to say it, so she picked up her bag and pulled Kyo's clothes out and showed him. Kyo was slow today so he still didn't get it! Tohru bit her lip, did she really have to say it?! Her face turned as red as a tomato.

" Kyo hon, you'll be naked!', Tohru screeched. Kyo blushed but you couldn't see it through his thick orange fur. How had he forgotten?

" Oh ya! How did I forget?", Kyo questioned.

" Well I think since you haven't transformed for a little while until now, it just didn't occur to you to remember.", Tohru theorized.


	11. So You Think You Can Karaoke?

_**Naturegirl13: Wait no longer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song I use in here, it all belongs to Disney Records!**_

Once Uo and Kyo had gotten there and been seated, Tohru had arrived with Hana as well. They got a table too, Tohru wanted to keep an eye on those two! Tohru sat out of sight from them, but fairly close so she could just barely hear them! Hana still wasn't clear on why they had come, but Tohru constantly kept her eyes on them. Once they had the mic set up on stage, they went around asking if anyone wanted to sing! When they reached Uo and Kyo's table all they got was a,

" Hell no!" from Uo. The man approached Tohru and asked her if she would like to give it a shot. Now normally Tohru would have been way too shy to even get on that stage, but tonight she was feeling fearless and impulsive!

" Sure!", Tohru accepted. Hana raised her eyebrows, Tohru sure was acting different tonight! She was guessing it had something to do with Kyo and Uo being together. Tohru knew Uo and Kyo didn't know she was there but they were about to!

" Great why don't you go see the DJ and pick song to sing right over there!", The enthusiastic waiter directed. Tohru did just that. Tohru picked: "Falling For Ya" by Grace Phipps.

The DJ handed the mic to Tohru and wished her luck! Tohru from there headed to the stage, and crumpled her fist. She was a little nervous, she had never sang in front of other people before! They dimmed the room, so everyone directed their attention to the stage. That signaled that there was going to be performance. A sudden spotlight came down on Tohru and blinded her momentarily. Uo was talking to Kyo so neither of them noticed Tohru up there a first.

" Here we have a newcomer singing " Falling for ya" by Grace Phipps. A hard song to start out with, but she seems confident! So let's get this started!", The DJ announced over the mic. Tohru was feeling confident, looking at Uo laughing and talking to Kyo. She was so confident because she was jealous! Uo and Hana looked up at the stage and the light was so bright they didn't recognize her! The DJ started the track, then they dimmed the lights a little.

" The day started ordinary, boys walking by...

It was the same old story, to fresh or too shy", Tohru sang softly. That's when Kyo began to recognize Tohru's voice, then her face! Tohru saw Kyo looking at her in awe. Tohru felt a spark of energy inside of her, and saw Kyo smiling at her.

" I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile

Don't usually swoon, but i'm over the moon...", Tohru began to get a rhythm. She started to move around the stage, she was now into this and looked totally confident. She tried to keep her eyes near Kyo.

" And now i'm falling for ya, falling for ya! Can't hold on any longer and now i'm falling for ya!

Feels like I tumbled from another world, into your arms, and it's so secure! Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure head over heels I'm gonna be your girl!", Tohru sang, looking straight at Kyo the whole time. Even Uo could tell she was singing about Kyo by the way she was staring at him lovingly! Uo and Kyo went up closer and sat in the front so they could see her better. At this point Tohru was rocking the stage like a pro!

( Music)

Except when she was near the edge her ankle slipped and she fell off the stage! Luckily Kyo caught her just in time in his arms! This wasn't going to stop Tohru from finishing the song though!

" And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya!

I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from falling for ya, falling for ya!

Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you-u!", Tohru sang, while staring into Kyo's eyes! 3

Everyone in the audience went "awww!" at this romantic moment! Even Uo found herself smiling at this moment! Even Kyo had a small smile. Uo and Hana still didn't know they had a "thing going on" though! Once her applause died down, Kyo set her down.

" Thanks for catching me! It was nice falling into you!", Tohru batted her eyelashes and walked out of the restaurant. Kyo chased after her.

" Where are you going?", Kyo asked panicked. Tohru laughed.

" I'm going home and you're finishing your date with Uo! I'll see you at home tonight. Just don't tell Uo or Hana anything about us already being "together", their still clueless about that.", Tohru requested. Kyo agreed and Tohru took for home, she had done what she had needed to do! Once Tohru had gotten home she sat on the porch and really thought about what she had just done. That so wasn't the type of thing Tohru would do and she knew it!

" What came over me?", Tohru whispered to herself. Her conscience told her it was jealousy. Tohru thought that couldn't be the case though because she never got jealous! She heard the door open behind her and turned to look. It was Shigure!

" Hey kid.", Shigure patted her on the head. Tohru flashed a smile.

" Hey Shigure!",Tohru greeted as she stood up. Shigure knew she looked a little sad.

" Why so glum Tohru?", Shigure asked. Tohru walked inside and up to her room, without saying another word. She laid in bed and tried not to cry.

Back with Kyo and Uo...

They had finished dinner, Kyo had paid, and he was taking Uo home. Pretending it didn't feel like torture! Once they got to Uo's door she turned around and spoke.

" Thanks for a great night orange-top.", Uo blushed. Then Uo leaned in to hug Kyo, and Kyo jumped back! Uo had a confused look on her face, but didn't say anything.

" Sorry, Good night.", Kyo replied.

" Night.", Uo slurred, and went inside. Right once the door was closed. Kyo started running for home to talk to Tohru! It took him a good 10 minutes to get there. He went inside and asked Shigure where Tohru was.

" She's in her room i think, she might be asleep.", Shigure answered. Kyo went upstairs and peeked in her room. He knocked on the door and with no answer, walked in. When he got over by the bed he saw Tohru wasn't even in here anymore! He walked out of the room and knocked on Yuki's door. (He had finally gotten out of the forest a few hours before and came home.) Yuki answered the door hoping it was Tohru.

" Hey have you seen Tohru?", Kyo asked calmly. Yuki gave him annoyed look.

" I didn't even know she came home, so you connect those dots stupid cat.", Yuki spit. Kyo was seething now, but was focused on finding Tohru.

" Whatever!", Kyo flung back, and he went down the hall. Where he heard someone singing softly, of course it was Tohru!

" And now i'm falling for ya, falling for ya. I know i shouldn't but i, i just can't stop myself from falling for ya! Falling for ya, can't hold on any longer and now i'm falling for you-u!", Tohru sang. softly to herself. Kyo could tell it was her, and started up the ladder. ( They have a ladder to the roof for Kyo) Once he got up there he scooched over next to Tohru, she noticed but didn't say anything. Kyo spoke up 1st.

" Tohru why did you leave the restaurant like that?", Kyo questioned, looking at Tohru. Tohru's cheeks flushed pink, and she shifted around the spot where she sat uncomfortably. She didn't wanna admit it was because she was... jealous! Though she knew she had to! She sighed deeply then turned to face him.

" It's, it's because i was jealous!", Tohru stuttered. Kyo raised his eyebrows, he didn't even know Tohru got jealous!

" What? Why were you jealous?", Kyo asked, sounding perplexed.

" Because Uo's so much bolder and prettier than me, and I was a little bit afraid you would fall for her! And she got to go on a date with you!", Tohru whined. Kyo put one arm around her, and squeezed her tight.

" Tohru that's ridiculous! You're so much more beautiful, and I like when you're shy. It's cute! Like I promised, I'm never gonna love anyone but you.", Kyo blushed, he still wasn't used to saying that out loud. Tohru smiled, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside now! Tohru let her head fall on Kyo's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't transform. He didn't, they were still pretty far apart.

" I love you too!", Tohru whispered. She leaned her head up just long enough to kiss Kyo on the cheek! Kyo smiled in response. They just loved being together so much! They stayed together like that for hours.

Eventually Tohru fell asleep on his shoulder, but as he knew Tohru was a deep sleeper. So he picked her up gently and carried her downstairs and to her room. He brought her over to her bed and tucked her in. He looked down at her sleeping face, he thought she looked like a sleeping angel. He looked at her, then leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He could have sworn he felt her kiss back, but he knew that couldn't be since she was asleep. He looked at her one last time and left. He went to his room and went to bed.

" Good night Tohru.", He whispered to himself, and smiled an unusually large smile. In her dream Tohru could hear him say that, and in real life responded in her sleep.

" Good night Kyo.", Tohru whispered.


	12. Bare Chests & Stupid Texts

The next morning Tohru woke up bright and early! Well at least earlier than usual for her. She had plenty of time to get ready leisurely. She got dressed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. Now this was the time Kyo was already finishing his 2 hours of training each morning. For the past 3 years! Wow, that's commitment! Kyo woke up at 3 in the morning and was still a straight A student! Tohru still didn't know how that was even possible! ( that means it's 5 in the morning, and they don't start school till 7:15) Tohru usually doesn't get up till 6:15, but today she popped up and out of bed early!

" Lalala", Tohru hummed as she cooked. She was in an extra good mood this morning! A few minutes later Kyo walked in, sweaty and beat red. Tohru didn't notice him at 1st, and kept working. After a little while his heavy panting got her attention, she turned around to see him. Tohru was always happy to see Kyo, especially this morning. Her eyes widened as she realized he was shirtless, and she immediately turned back around! Kyo was clueless. He walked over to the fridge and opened it.

" Hehe..", Tohru giggled. Kyo heard this and became suspicious. He just shook his head and focused back on the fridge. He was in hot pursuit of the milk, and he wouldn't give up! ( Lol jk) He saw in front of the carton a glass of milk and a note that said :

" Use a glass for once Kyo!, Love Tohru xoxoxo"

Kyo read this and looked at Tohru, who was smiling broadly. Tohru was facing the counter and couldn't see him looking at her like " Really?", but she could feel his stare. Tohru turned a little to see him out of the corner of her eye. She saw him push the glass away and pick the carton up out of the fridge. He tore the cap off and chugged it right from carton! ( as usual) Tohru smiled and rolled her eyes. Tohru laughed out loud by accident. Kyo heard her and wanted to know why.

" What's so funny?", Kyo asked, smirking. Tohru blushed.

" Nothing Kyo.", She half giggled. A few seconds later Tohru felt arms wrap around her stomach and lift her off the ground! Of course it was Kyo! Tohru broke into laughter! He ran around the kitchen like a madman!

" Ha Kyo put me down!", Tohru laughed. Kyo was smiling and just kept going.

" Not until you tell me what you were laughing at!", Kyo chuckled. Tohru couldn't stop laughing though, she laughed until her stomach hurt!

" Fine, fine! Just put me down 1st!", Tohru demanded, still laughing. Kyo finally stopped and put her down. Tohru slid to the ground still laughing. Kyo stood there and chuckled.

" I, I was laughing at your ignorance that glasses exist!, Tohru giggled. Kyo laughed some more, then quieted down. They noticed how quiet it was and they were alone so... Tohru got closer to Kyo and he got the message. He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back as well. Tohru let her hands hold the side of his neck. Tohru had her eyes squeezed shut, not thinking just feeling. She loved Kyo so much, and it showed! When they weren't looking, Shigure walked in. Of course Shigure being the perv he is, he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a pic of them! Once Tohru and Kyo heard the sound of the camera click, they pulled away. Kyo gave him a hateful look, and Tohru was still red from all of the laughing! Her smile was glued to her face as long as her and Kyo were together.

" What are you two up to this morning?", Shigure asked slyly. Tohru didn't recognize the pervertedness in his voice and just kept smiling. Kyo however, did notice and was very annoyed.

" Shigure you know I was out training and Tohru was making breakfast it's nothing new!", Kyo spat. Shigure rolled his eyes.

" Sure that's all...", Shigure said sarcastically. Kyo was getting really pissed off and Tohru confused and unable to stop smiling. Tohru heard the hissing of the pots boiling over and turned around to stop them. As she did she slipped and fell right on her face! Kyo turned to her alarmed and bent down. Tohru immediately jumped to her feet, and Shigure looked at her oddly. Kyo stood up as well and gave her a half smile and half awkward look. Tohru's face flushed red as she turned back around to the counter. Shigure thought for a second wondering why Tohru was suddenly so nervous, clumsy, and embarrassed. So basically why she was acting like her old self! Then suddenly he realized it was because Kyo was shirtless! He laughed on the inside.

" Oh Tohru, that's so weird!", Shigure accidently said out loud. Both Tohru and Kyo turned around to look at him, curiously.

" What is Shigure?", Tohru asked, trying to avoid Kyo with her eyes.

" Ya.", Kyo agreed, and folded his arms. Shigure smiled nervously. Suddenly Shigure whipped out his phone and began txting. Tohru and Kyo were getting a bit annoyed now. Once Shigure had sent the text message he looked up happily.

" BEEP BEEP!", Tohru's phone text message alert went off. Tohru put down her stirring spoon and walked over to the table and picked it up. It was from Shigure and it read...

" Tohru I know why you were acting so nervous and embarrassed. It's because you haven't seen Kyo shirtless before, and now it's even more awkward since you started dating! Lol! Haha! Don't let Kyo see this message or he will murder me! :( Thanks!"

Once Tohru was done reading the message her face was a deep red and Kyo was staring at her. Tohru was a little bit annoyed by this. She decided to txt him back.

" Shigure were not dating! Were just together, ok!?" Tohru texted back.

Kyo thought this was just stupid since they were all in the same room, plus he really wanted to know what they were saying! Shigure felt his phone vibrate and was surprised that she responded. He read it and rolled his eyes. The responded...

" What's the difference? You guys aren't going to date other people while you're 'together', so you should just say you're dating. So other people don't ask either of you out." Shigure sent it. When Tohru got it she read it and sighed.

" I don't think were even telling anyone, like at school. Not yet anyway, Uo and Hana don't even know yet and there my best friends! Btw the difference is we don't go on dates, we just like being together, with each other! That's all we want, doesn't matter where we are. As long as we're together! I 3 him... Do you think Kyo is suspicious that were in the same room and were texting silently with no interaction in between? Lol!" Tohru sent back. Shigure read that one and laughed a little at the last part. He sent this back...

" Ok I don't why you don't tell other people, but that's your guys decision I guess. And aww so sweet, as I saw a few minutes ago you guys are happy especially if your lips are locked together! Smooch smooch! I kid, I kid! :) And I think so, either that or he's constipated. Let me give you some advice with Kyo here now..."

Once Tohru got this one and read it her face turned red with embarrassment and annoyance. Then giggled at the constipation joke and looked at Kyo. Kyo looked like he was really anxious to see what her and Shigure were texting about! Tohru wrote back...

" Um it's ok I don't really need any relationship advice, we've been living in the same house for the last 3 years. I think we're on a need to know basis. Lol! Oh and Shut up! That thing about smooching is not funny nor true! I gotta go. bi bi!" Tohru sent then put her phone back on the table and walked away. She saw Shigure reading the text message and when he got to the smooching part gave her a "Really?" look.

" Yes really!", Tohru shouted in silly frustration. Kyo looked at her like she was crazy, and she just smiled back.

" What are you 2 texting about, that you so badly don't want me to know!?", Kyo finally blew up. Shigure swung his head over towards Kyo from the sudden loud volume.

" It's nothing, really!", Tohru insisted, then laughed. )Tohru had developed the habit that if she lies, she laughs afterwards.) Kyo had picked up on this little cue of hers by now, and knew she was lying. He crossed his arms, and stared at her.

" Shigure! Make him stop please!", Tohru whispered to Shigure. Shigure just shrugged and whispered back. Tohru smiled and nodded.

" Seriously?", Tohru gasped. Shigure smirked and nodded. Tohru turned around and walked towards Kyo. Tohru just made sure to keep her eyes from his neck up so she wouldn't blush. Kyo could tell by the smile on her face that she had something planned.

" Wow! Sorry I can't tell you... Kyonkichi!", Tohru apologized and teased. At first Kyo didn't get it, then he realized he had just called him Kyonkichi! he hated being called that and only Shigure and the rest of his family knew that was his full name! Shigure must have just told her! (Kyo know thinks that was what they were texting about!) Kyo's face turned angry yet embarrassed, he didn't know how to respond. He just hung his head and grumbled.

" Don't call me that, it's so embarrassing!", He mumbled. Tohru had to strain to hear him, but knew a way to cheer him up.

" Oh thats a shame... because i thought it was pretty hot..", Tohru smirked. Shigure's eyes widened, he didn't even know the word hot was in Tohru's vocabulary! Kyo looked up oddly. He didn't believe her, but he also noticed she didn't laugh.

" Really?", He asked still grumpy. Tohru nodded. Then she leaned in and her lips were just about to touch his, when she heard Shigure clear his throat loudly. She turned her head to the side only to see Shigure, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. She knew she was busted. Instead she pecked his cheek and walked back over to the stove where a pan of very burnt Miso soup sat. Tohru just laughed, she wasn't hungry anyway! She turned the stove off and dumped the pot out. When she was done rinsing the condensation of the leftover soup out of the pan she looked at the clock. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head! It was already 6:45, and she hadn't gotten her backpack ready yet!

" Kyo it's almost time to leave!", Tohru shouted as she bounded up the stairs. Kyo now had a piece of burnt toast stuffed in his mouth.

" So?", He mumbled. Tohru thought he was so forgetful sometimes.

" Aren't you forgetting something, or two somethings?", She questioned loudly, while she was rummaging her books and notes into her bag. Kyo was clueless as usual.

" Like what?", Kyo muffled, crumbs spilling over from the corners of his mouth. Tohru had also managed to get some stuff from Kyo's room for him and was now rushing back downstairs. When Tohru finally got over to Kyo she had a few important things. She had her and Kyo's backpack, a comb, his uniform shirt, a can of cologne, and deodorant. Kyo again looked at her like she was crazy.

" What is all of this?", Kyo questioned. Tohru picked up the deodorant and the comb and walked over to him.

" Your quick fix pit crew, now put on some deodorant and your s-s-shirt.", Tohru ordered. She sounded serious and Kyo didn't have the time or energy to argue. So he took the deodorant and started to rub it on. Then he felt something moving on his head, and didn't know what it was.

" Ack! Tohru what are you doing?", Kyo sighed. Tohru rolled her eyes.

" Kyo I'm just combing your hair, quit acting like I'm treating you like a baby.", Tohru teased. Kyo rolled his eyes as well.

" Whatever!", He spat. Tohru hated when he did that, pretending not to care! Tohru finished his hair and handed him his shirt. Kyo promptly put it on and Tohru picked up his cologne. She sprayed a little in the air and sniffed it. Kyo had bought a new one and Tohru could tell. He usually smelled really good, but this one smelled horrible! It smelled like rotting fish and soy sauce! Tohru gagged, and Kyo noticed. He chuckled a little, and smirked.

" What you don't like my new cologne?", He asked. Tohru tried to stop gagging cause it was making her cough. She shook her head and moved away.

" That smells horrible! I gotta get you some new cologne dude.", Tohru said like a guy by accident. Kyo gave her another weird look. Tohru didn't know why though.

" What?", Tohru shouted.

" You were just talking like a guy..", Kyo announced, a little freaked out. Tohru laughed a little at first thinking Kyo was joking, then realized he was totally serious and stopped.

" Oh sorry about that, a little too much tv I guess.", Tohru excused. Kyo half nodded in agreement.

" Please don't wear this cologne, I'm begging you!", Tohru fake wheezed, and fell over. She was pretending to die from the stench. Kyo smirked and looked at her. Shigure was back in his office now so... he walked over to her and kneeled down. He then leaned down and kissed her lips. Tohru had her eyes closed but, she could feel his lips against hers and pushed back. He felt her hands on his cold cheeks, now red. All tohru was thinking was

" Man I really hope this is Kyo..."

When he pulled away she just smiled. She opened her eyes and was glad to see Kyo sitting there beside her, and not Shigure! Eww! (

No offense Shigure, but you an old perv!)

" I am so glad that you not Shigure right now...", Tohru mumbled. Kyo heard her and figured he'd better pretend he didn't. Tohru then stood up and picked up the cologne again.

" I know a way better use for this cologne Kyo!", Tohru exclaimed excitedly.

" What?", Kyo sighed. Tohru walked over to the sink and dumped it, then picked up a rolling pin and smashed the glass bottle to pieces and poured it down the garbage disposal! Kyo just watched her, it was quite amusing! :)

Tohru just turned back around smiling.

" Thats much better!", She clapped her hands together.

" Thanks, thank you very much.", Kyo fake thanked her.

" You are very welcome, now lets go!", Tohru ran ahead of him and grabbed his arm. Kyo chuckled a bit, and ran ahead with her. Together they ran hand in hand, all the way to school... Well half of the way, Tohru got too tired after that and Kyo walked with her the rest of the way.

_**What will happen at school today?! Will there be a surprise guest?! Will it be Will smith?! !Well.. probably not Will Smith.. but maybe someone else! Dum dum dummmm! :)**_


	13. I Won't Say I'm Cranky!

Kyo and Tohru stopped right outside of the building and released their hands. They weren't going to show affection in school, in fact they thought it would be best if no-one knew they were together! So Tohru went in 1st, and Kyo came in a few seconds later to avoid suspicion. They were both way over-thinking this, they thought they practically had to act like they hated each other! When they just had to be non-romantic at school, it was that simple. But Kyo was now thinking like Tohru... Oh no!

Tohru said hi to Uo and Hana on her way in, but Uo said all three of them had to talk alone at lunch. Tohru didn't know why, but by the tone of Uo's voice she knew it couldn't be good. :( Then she took her seat in the back of the room, and stared out the window. She had a lot on her mind now. Kyo just sat in class as usual, but he couldn't really stop thinking about Tohru. It was kinda weird, he had to admit. He and Yuki noticed how spacey Tohru was being during class too. She wasn't taking notes like she usually did, she wasn't even paying attention at all.

" I wonder...", Tohru said to herself. She didn't exactly know what she was thinking about, but it was troubling her.

*RING* *RING*

The class bell went off signaling that it was time for lunch. Tohru still didn't snap out of it, so when noone was looking Kyo tried to get her out of it, after all he was concerned about her.

" Tohru? Tohru? It's lunch.", Kyo whispered. A few seconds later Tohru snapped out of it, and looked up to see Kyo standing over her. This surprised her so much that she fell right out of her seat! (Tohru is a very clumsy girl...) Kyo pulled a facepalm then offered a hand for her to get up. Tohru subconsciously took the hand and pulled herself up. Then looked over and saw Uo and Hana were waiting for her, and had just seen what had just happened. Tohru blushed and pulled her hand away quickly.

" T-thanks! See you later..", Tohru stuttered. Tohru turned away and walked towards the front of the room. Kyo just shook this off, why should he care. She was just trying to make sure no one knew for his and her sake. When Tohru got over to Uo and Hana, Uo looked anxious.

" Alright lemme get my lunch from my locker and we can go!", Tohru chimed, heading out the classroom doors. Uo and Hana followed behind her. Tohru opened her locker, took her lunch and closed it back up. Uo and Hana were right behind her, trying to read her emotions but Tohru couldn't tell. To Tohru they just seemed really hungry, she wasn't very good at determining others emotions. Tohru turned around with a slightly nervous smile on her face.

" Lets go!", She exclaimed. When she started walking Uo grabbed her arms to stop her.

" Woah there Tohru, were all going to the courtyard to talk in privacy. You can eat there.", Uo said as she began pulling Tohru the opposite way. Tohru willingly began to walk with them, but was getting more and more nervous about what they had to say. Why did they need so much privacy? Once they got there Uo and Hana turned to Tohru and gave her a disapproving look. This gave Tohru an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Then Uo's expression changed dramatically, now she looked sad!

" I'm so sorry!", Uo exclaimed, as she pulled Tohru into her hug. Tohru didn't really know why she was apologizing, but she was grateful for it.

" Oh it's fine, But wait what are you sorry for?", Tohru cocked her head to the side in confusion. Uo looked at Hana urgently.

" I told her about how you like Kyo...", Hana whispered, making sure no one else could hear them. Tohru's eyes grew wide, but she needed to deny that she was.

" And I'm sorry that I went out on a date with him, I should've been able to tell you liked him before. Hana said it was pretty obvious anyway. Don't worry I'm not interested in him, but I think he's interested in you! Maybe you should make the first move and ask him out!", Uo babbled. Tohru blushed at the last part, but was attentive at the other parts. Tohru began was even more nervous because she didn't know how to respond to that exactly.

" Na, he's not really my type. I don't even like him really, I don't! I was lying!", Tohru totally lied. Then tried to hide her laughing. Uo and Hana made their eyes into little slits and stared at Tohru accusingly. They weren't sure if they should believe her, or not.

" Really? Are you sure? You said you did yesterday.", Hana pried. Tohru tried to think of a reasonable excuse.

" Only to get you off of my back about it! I knew otherwise you would have kept bugging me, I didn't think you would go and tell Uo or anything!", Tohru complained, then giggled. Uo and Hana looked at each other guiltily. Tohru folded her arms, she really didn't like lying to her friends but she had to!

" Oh ok then sorry...", Uo apologized. Tohru just smiled and took her water bottle out of her lunch box. She took a big gulp to refresh her dry throat. She swished it around in her mouth a little.

" Then do you mind if I marry him!", Uo asked. The shock caused Tohru to spit everything out all at once! The water soaked the grass in front of her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard!

" Excuse me?!", Tohru shouted, sounding furious. Uo and Hana smirked at each other, they had planned this. Now Tohru knew it too, darn it!

" Just kidding. See I knew you would freak out, that proves you like him!", Uo taunted. Tohru thought about a reasonable explanation for why she freaked out.

" Well you saying your gonna marry him, when we haven't even gotten out of high school yet is a little crazy. If I had told you that, you wouldn't have acted calmly either! That's some pretty lame proof ha!", Tohru scoffed. Tohru then stuffed her water bottle back in her lunchbox, and stomped away. Uo and Hana now thought Tohru was lying even more, so they chased after her.

" C'mon Tohru admit it! We know you're in love, just say it!", Uo yelled after her, running down the hall to catch up. Tohru was simply speed walking, and was very annoyed by them right now.

" I won't say it, I won't say I'm in love!', Tohru yelled back.

" I'll think it, but I won't say it...", Tohru snickered to herself. Finally Uo caught up to Tohru and grabbed her arm the same way Kyo did the day she went back to grandfather's house and they had to come to get her back. Tohru turned around, Uo's persistence was annoying the hell out of Tohru for the 1st time ever! Tohru tore her arm away violently, and kept on walking. Uo let her go, but halfway down the hallway yell out to her a little something. Right before Tohru turned the corner she heard Uo singing.

" And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya. I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from falling for ya, falling for ya. Can't hold on any long and now I'm falling for..- ", " JUST STOP!", Tohru threatened. Tohru now was on the brink of tears, he was tired of being harassed by them! Tohru turned around to look at a very shocked Uo and Hana, then raced around the corner and into the ladies room. She just needed some time alone to cool down, that was all. As soon as Tohru got into and locked a bathroom stall though, she burst into tears! She cried for the rest of the lunch period and gave herself just enough time to make herself look half decent and get back to class. She slumped to the back of the room avoiding all eye contact, even with Kyo. She was in a really bad mood now, and after her day had started out so perfectly too. What a shame!

" What's wrong with me?", Tohru mumbled to herself. Then just rolled her eyes at the though, since she thought that everything was wrong with her. She didn't know why she got upset so easily today. Maybe it was just a moment of stress relief, but she still felt aggressive for some reason! She needed a friend but not Uo and Hana, at least not right now. She didn't think it was wise to discuss it with Kyo, he didn't really know how to deal with these situations. Yuki was still a little distant from Tohru, since Kyo and her had gotten together. She resorted to her last option... Shigure! Tohru sighed, and Kyo became concerned.

" Are you ok?", Kyo whispered. Tohru was still annoyed and just gave him a dirty look.

" Just peachy!", Tohru whisper-screamed angrily. Kyo could hear the hostility in her voice but instead of getting angry he, became sad. If it were anyone else Kyo would have fired back but since it was Tohru, he kept quiet. Now Tohru felt even worse, ( If thats possible) because Kyo was just trying to be nice and sweet and she was a jerk. When the bell rang Tohru was sick of herself and rushed right to her locker, she hoped she wouldn't run into anybody else to yell at on the way.

She got all of her stuff out unusually quickly and waited by Kyo's locker silently. Kyo didn't try to say anything, he knew it was best that way. Kyo slammed his locker door closed and started to walk with Tohru, he hated when she wasn't happy. It made him mad/ upset. They silently walked out of the school and towards home. When Kyo was sure there were no more kids from school around, he stopped. Tohru stopped as well, but she was confused. She cocked her head, Kyo just pointed towards himself. Tohru was " Out of it" so she didn't know why, but she stepped closer to him.

Tohru blinked and once her eyes had opened up again, Kyo's lips were on hers! Tohru assumed Kyo could tell she looked tense and was trying to make her feel better. Tohru dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Kyo instead. Sadly after a few seconds she pulled away, because she just wasn't into it. She tried to avoid eye contact and got her bag off of the ground and just kept walking. Tohru didn't even say anything, she was so upset. She had been trying to hold back the tears really hard, but she couldn't any more. Tohru walked ahead and cried silently. Kyo couldn't see her tears or hear her sniffles. Eventually Tohru's was turned into a brisk walk, then a jog, and finally just crazy running. She would give anything to just not be herself right now, she'd like to be anyone else!

" Why?! Why am I feeling this way!?", Tohru screamed out. Kyo was running behind her and heard how desperate her cries sounded. He couldn't handle her being unhappy! Tohru beat him home and darted up the stairs, Kyo followed. When he stopped by her room and she wasn't in there, he knew where she had to be... The roof! He headed up the ladder at the end of the hall and sat on the roof. Tohru was up there too, but she wasn't talking. She just sat there crying. Tohru laid her head on Kyo's shoulder, and tried to smile a little.

" Are you ok, Tohru? I really care about you, please tell me!", Kyo whispered soothingly. Tohru lifted her head off of his shoulder.

" I'm, I'm just, so, so scared!", Tohru hiccuped. Kyo's eyes widened, why would she be scared?

" Why Tohru?", Kyo asked lovingly.

" I have a bad feeling, why didn't Akito come try and find you after you left? I'm sure he realized you were gone, so why didn't he come after you!? I don't want my nightmare to come true, It can't!", Tohru cried. Kyo was so upset now, but he was more worried about Tohru.

" You never did tell me what that nightmare was, c'mon tell me now please. Maybe I'll understand better!", Kyo begged. Tohru thought for a second, then decided it was about time.

" Alright, I had this nightmare which gave me a really bad feeling about you and Akito. The dream scared me half to death, and Akito was evil. Thats why when later that day Shigure said you needed to go see him, it freaked me out. It was like my dream was some kind sign. Thats also why I begged you to stay, because I knew something bad was gonna happen if you went to Sohma house! And It did, and I have another bad feeling! ' Then Tohru explained her whole dream' See!", Tohru exclaimed, as she curled her trembling body up into a little ball. It was partly from being scared and part from the fact that it was freezing up here! Kyo saw her freezing and took his sweater off and wrapped it around Tohru. Tohru looked up at him and tried to give him his sweater back, saying he needed it more.

" C'mon Tohru, I just care about you. Sometimes you gotta let people help you, and you help them too. I'm helping you because I love you, now please..", Kyo whispered as he re-wrapped the sweater around her. He was used to saying "I love you" to her now. Those 3 words were music to Tohru's ears too! Tohru accepted the sweater without hesitation now, and snuggled her face into its softness. It smelled just like Kyo, and reminded her of him in a lot of ways. It looked a little rough on the outside, but was soft and warm inside!

" Thank you, Kyo.", Tohru whispered. She picked her head up and out, then kissed him really quick on the lips. Kyo couldn't help but smile a little now.

" So what are we gonna do about the murderous Akito!", Kyo made spooky hand gestures, because he was half teasing her. Tohru smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

" I don't wanna think about it anymore today, ok?", Tohru yawned, and laid her head back on Kyo's shoulder. Tohru had a feeling that something else was bothering her now too.

" Something feels weird.", Tohru complained, as she now lifted her head off of Kyo's shoulder uneasily. Kyo was feeling very tired now so he wasn't really paying attention that much.

" Huh? What?", Kyo muttered. Tohru looked at him and smiled at his cuteness. Tohru heard a swish of something moving in the bushes in front of the house and froze up. She tapped on Kyo's arm frantically, and shook.

" K-Kyo did you hear that?", Tohru stuttered, fear stricken. Kyo shook his head and tried to be a little more alert. They heard the noise again, but louder and closer now. Tohru subconsciously crawled over to the end of the roof and curled up into a ball. Since they were on the roof there wasn't anything to hide underneath or behind. Even though she had been living with the Sohma's for the last ( Almost) 3 years, she was used to getting through fear by herself.

" I heard that.", Kyo stated, as he looked up to see that Tohru had moved. He was confused, she looked like a trembling kitten. He scooched over towards her and pet her back.

" Are you ok? Can I help you?", Kyo offered. He heard what sounded like a faint sniffle and she pulled her head up a little.

" No! I mean it's alright I'm used to getting through this kind of stuff by myself.", Tohru informed. This made Kyo feel bad for her, then he really thought about what she meant. After her mom died anything that had scared her before she met the Sohma's, she had to deal with all by herself! That was a very saddening thought. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight! ( Normally he would've transformed, but...) Tohru felt his arms around her and stopped shaking. Once he released/loosened his hug she popped open!

" K-Kyo!", Tohru shouted. Kyo half smiled because at least she didn't seem afraid anymore.

" Ya?", Kyo replied. He hadn't realized that he had just hugged her and didn't transform, but Tohru did. Wow thats a 1st! ( Tohru: 1 Kyo:0 lol)

" Um...", Tohru was having second thoughts about telling him, maybe it would be best if she didn't. Y'know wait till he figured it out. Kyo gave her an expectant look now. She needed an excuse...

" Uh there was just a mosquito, my bad!", Tohru lied, and tried to not laugh. Kyo looked at her like she was crazy, and bopped her on the head like he used to. Tohru smiled, she missed that.

" I missed that..", Tohru whispered.

" Missed what?", Kyo asked, now becoming tired again.

" You bopping me on the head when I act stupid.", Tohru admitted and kinda blushed. Kyo smiled meekly, he didn't realize he did that so often. Tohru stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. Kyo didn't know why, but she was really close to the edge. And knowing of careful she was wasn't exactly a comforting thought!

" Tohru what are you doing?", Kyo asked through gritted teeth. Suddenly Tohru screamed and fell forward and of the roof! Kyo's eyes almost popped out of his head, and he went running.

" Tohru!", Kyo screamed, the way she seemed to fall didn't seem like a fall to him. It seemed like someone had to pull or push her! Then when he looked over the side of the roof he realized Tohru hadn't only fallen she was gone too! Kyo didn't know whether to look for her himself or call the cops. Of course being as stupid ( and cute) as Kyo was he decided to go after her himself. He bounded off the roof and checked the perimeter, and not a single Tohru Honda in sight. A he saw was the sweater he had given her to wear on the ground in front of him, torn apart...

" I will find you Tohru!", Kyo thought.


	14. Curses and Kidnappings!

_**To: .laurent**_

_**Your reviews always make my day! Thank you so much for your support! This chapters for you!**_

Tohr had been knocked out, and when she woke up was in a sack. She started to squirm and try to free herself, to no avail. Tears welled up in her eyes and she swatted them away.

" Who are you?! Where are we going?! Help!", Tohru screamed. Tohru felt the bag stop moving and voices talking. She felt the bag's material slip out from underneath her and her body hit the floor, hard. Somehow her head however didn't hit the floor, a pair of hands held it up. When Tohru looked up to see who it is she saw Rin! (Isuzu-san) She didn't look too thrilled to see Tohru.

" Isuzu-san?", Tohru rubbed her eyes. This got a small grunt out of Rin in response, and a nod over to her left. Tohru looked over and saw Shigure on her left as well. This was scaring Tohru now, why were these two kidnapping her?

" Shigure? Why, Where What?!", Tohru inquired, confusedly. Shigure chuckled a bit, and Rin just stared at her. Tohru scrambled to her feet and was on guard, Yuki and Kyo had told her that Shigure might try something weird at some point. Tohru was worried that this " Something" might be happening right now!

" Welcome Tohru!", Shigure smirked. Tohru was panicky.

" W-where am I?!", Tohru sunk down into a squatting position, and surveying her surroundings. She didn't recognize it at first, but she knew she was somewhere outside. Tohru recognized where they were, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She had been here before and she knew it!

" Oh silly Tohru, has the memory faded. This is where your sweet little tent used to be 3 years ago.", Shigure informed her. It came back to her now, the moment when the Sohma's found out where she was living. Shigure was laughing like an idiot, and Yuki was just staring at me.

" Oh ok. Why did you kidnap me and bring me here?", Tohru asked not so calmly. Shigure laughed a little more. Rin was growing tired of this idle chatter and decided to interrupt. She wanted to get right to the point. Rin walked over to Tohru and yanked her to her feet by her arms, she didn't look happy at all. She grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and shook her about!

" Who do you think you are?! You can't just take Kyo back from Akito! Do you know how much trouble both of you could get in if he were to take action against you!? He could hurt you and Kyo! The curse is the bond that keeps them together as a unit, the zodiac! He can't really be free unless his curse broke somehow, which is IMPOSSIBLE! You need to let him go, or take him and run very far away from here!", Rin screamed.

The truth was Rin cared about Tohru and didn't want to see her or Kyo to get hurt! Tohru was a bit shaken up by this little talk and fell over again. Rin rolled her eyes annoyedly. In the back of her mind Tohru was laughing so hard because Rin had said that breaking the curse was impossible and yet she had done it! Tohru accidently giggled a little, and that pissed Rin off even more!

" What's so funny?!", Rin yelled grabbing Tohru by her shirt. Tohru was startled but didn't shy away.

" I'm sorry Isuzu-san, it's just that... um.", Tohru bit her lip.

" WHAT?!", Rin roared. Tohru was turning red which was making Rin and Shigure suspicious. Tohru finally built up enough courage to say it.

" I, I think I accidently broke Kyo's curse!", Tohru blurted. Rin instantly let go and stepped back, the look on her face was something entirely new. Shigure also looked very shocked at what Tohru had said. Tohru tried to bury her head in her sweater, then realized she didn't have it on anymore! Oh no, she had lost it!

" What the hell are you talking about?!", Rin demanded to know, stepping closer to Tohru. Tohru wrung her hands uncomfortably at the situation.

" Well when we were on the roof, he hugged me and didn't transform. He didn't notice though, just me which was a little weird. It happened right before you swiped me from the roof!", Tohru explained, rubbing the back of her head. Rin was still in awe, she had tried everything she could to break it, so what was so special about her? Shigure just smiled and shook his head like he didn't find this that surprising anymore.

Before Rin could stop herself she felt her arms around Tohru's body. Tohru did not see this coming and jumped back a little but, hugged her back. Now Tohru knew Rin pretty well now, and also knew she had never hugged her before so something was up. Rin cared about everyone in the zodiac, some more than others and the fact that she had lifted one persons curse was amazing! It also meant that she might be able to break the other's curses too! Rin let tears escape her eyes, but only a few.

" Thank you, Tohru! You are the 1st person to ever give me hope!", Rin admitted. Tohru was surprised and honored, that was the nicest thing that Rin had ever said to her! Tohru shed a few tears too.

* CLICK*

Shigure had taken a picture of Rin hugging Tohru and giggled. Rin turned her head and saw the camera, she immediately tore herself from Tohru and charged for Shigure. Once Rin had gotten the camera and smashed it into tiny pieces they noticed Tohru was gone. They saw her walking off in the other direction and chased her. They followed her but Tohru didn't notice.

" Kyo!", Tohru called out, hoping she could find him. Kyo heard her from the other side of the house and called back.

" Tohru! Is that you?" Tohru heard him and became really excited.

" Ya!", Tohru yelled back, and took off running. Shigure and Rin close behind took off in the same direction and saw her.

" There you are!", Kyo shouted and ran over to her. Tohru smiled brightly and grabbed him into a hug. He didn't transform! Shigure and Rin had to believe it now, because it was happening right before their very eyes! Kyo just kept hugging her, still unaware that he should've transformed. Tohru still thought it best not to point it out. Tohru finally pulled out and kissed him on the cheek.

" Where were you?! What happened?! Were you kidnapped?! Should I call the cops?!", Kyo was freaking out. Tohru just laughed.

" I'm fine now it's ok! It was just Rin and Shigure. They apparently felt the need to knock me out and stick me in a bag, as opposed to simply asking me to come talk to them! They're so silly! Oh and have you seen the sweater that you put on me? I'm really sorry but it must have gotten torn off!", Tohru explained and apologized. Kyo still didn't know what Rin and Shigure wanted with Tohru, but wasn't concerned with that right now.

" Uh ya, here you go.", Kyo extended his hand with the ripped up old sweater in it. The sweater was ripped up and covered in dirt and still Tohru held it close to her heart. Kyo just watched her as those big brown eyes lit up and she put on the ripped sweater as if nothing had happened to it!

" Can I keep it?", Tohru asked Kyo shyly. Kyo just smiled, Tohru was so sweet. He also smiled because he knew she really did want to keep it and wasn't just saying that to make him feel good.

" Sure.", Kyo whispered. Tohru squealed happily. She was so happy she leaned right in and kissed Kyo. Before Tohru could even realize what she had just did she felt Kyo kissing her back! Shigure and Rin just stood about 10 feet away and around the corner and watched them.

" Thanks for smashing my only camera, Rin!", Shigure whisper-screamed at Rin. Rin just smiled evilly as a response. Tohru just went with the flow of the kiss, which ended a few seconds later due to Tohru's withdrawal. She was beat!

" Man I'm beat! Goodnight Kyo, I'm gonna go to bed.", Tohru yawned. Kyo couldn't agree more, the only thing that was keeping him awake was his worrying for Tohru.

" Same, night.", Kyo replied. Tohru started to walk back to the house and of course walked into the doorway! Kyo just rolled his eyes then went to see if she was ok. Tohru sprung up from the ground immediately.

" I'm fine!", She shouted looking around frantically. She found herself laughing with Kyo at her clumsiness. Tohru then remembered that she was supposed to be tired and limped into the house. Every moment she was with Kyo was just amazing to her! Kyo and Tohru finally headed up to their rooms. In the doorway Tohru stood and prayed for the rest of her life to be with Kyo just like this! Kyo had already gone into his room for the night, so no-one heard her.

" Please, God please! This is my heaven, so let me stay here!", Tohru prayed. She was sitting in the doorway and eventually fell asleep there. So that was where tohru slept for the night... in her doorway! ( Thats not uncomfortable)

Shigure had also gone to bed for the night, as well as Yuki.

_**Sorry I know this chapter had kind of a dull ending, but the next chapter will be better! I promise! So plz REVIEW!**_


	15. Real, True, Love!

_**To: .laurent- yes, yes they are! lol!**_

" Kyo? Kyo? Are you awake?", Tohru whispered into the crack of his door. She stood there a few more seconds before she heard the bed creak and small footsteps coming across the room. She then felt the door open a little more and saw Kyo's squinty eyed morning face.

" Ya. What's up?", Kyo yawned. Tohru giggled a little, then remembered what she wanted to ask him.

" Well, I was just thinking that since I had to go to the supermarket this morning maybe you could come with me. Just this once, if you want I mean.", Tohru suggested shyly. Kyo yawned again, scratched his head and walked back inside his room. Tohru didn't know whether this meant yes or no.

" Ok, I guess...", Kyo called out the door. Tohru smiled to herself, yay! When he came back out he was wearing an unzipped sweat jacket! Tohru's face blushed red, so she turned away. When her face had sustained it's normal color ( Which is always still a little redder than other people) she turned around and smiled. She automatically grabbed the zipper on his coat and zipped it up. Kyo just looked at her like: Why did you just do that?

" Um?", Kyo muttered. Tohru's cheeks flushed red again, this time brighter and bigger.

" Don't want you to catch a cold!", Tohru smiled oddly. Kyo was starting to figure Tohru out now, and gave her a devilish grin.

" Oh really is that why?" He asked loudly. Tohru's eyes widened she knew he was onto her now, eep! Tohru nodded quickly. Kyo then pulled the zipper down, and right away Tohru grabbed it and pulled it straight back up!

" This is so stupid, just go put on a shirt!", Tohru demanded. Kyo looked alarmed for a moment by her sudden burst of assertiveness but, went back inside his room and put a shirt on. Tohru felt much more comfortable now. When he came back out he saw Tohru standing there waiting patiently. Kyo's messy hair was really bugging Tohru, she bit her lip.

" Um Kyo, I'm sorry I have to it's bugging me so bad!", Tohru whisper-screamed. She then leaned in closer and reached up and ruffled his hair around so it looked partially combed. Before she knew it she felt Kyo's hand in her hair too.

" What are you doing? What's wrong with my hair?", Tohru complained. Kyo just chuckled.

" Nothing, it's just more fair this way!", Kyo answered. Tohru rolled her eyes, how silly! When Tohru was done she ran into her room and got her purse. Then when she got back to Kyo she noticed the shirt he was wearing, it was the one he was wearing the day they had their 1st kiss! How sweet!

" Ready?", Kyo asked, he was still tired which was odd. Considering he had training every morning, which he had skipped for the 1st time in like 6 years! He'd do anything to make Tohru happy though. When he looked back at her he saw a black piece of fabric sticking out of her purse.

" Tohru what is that, sticking out of your purse?", Kyo inquired. Tohru turned to look and blushed. It was Kyo's sweater she decided to carry around the scraps of it, to remind her of how sweet he is, always. No matter what, how angry or frustrated they might get in the future, she can have the sweater with her and remember their love! (Pure poetry!)

" Just a memory...", Tohru grinned, and grabbed Kyo's hand.

" Just a memory...", She repeated quietly. Her love for him and his love for her was so great! Kyo didn't exactly know what she meant but, decided to leave it at that. On their way out of course they had to run into Shigure the perv! He saw them and grinned mischievously, he had decided it had been far too long since he had teased them.

" Well Hello Tohru! Finally going on a date?", Shigure questioned. Tohru blushed madly and squeezed Kyo's hand to let him know that she was uncomfortable. Kyo gave Shigure a death stare.

" It's not a date, were just grocery store to pick up some things for dinner tonight.", Tohru stated. Shigure nodded his head sympathetically.

" Right, ok sure...", Shigure said sarcastically. Tohru couldn't sense the sarcasm in his voice but, Kyo could. Lemme tell you Kyo wasn't too pleased either..

" Leave us alone you dumb perv dog!", Kyo snapped. Shigure held his chest like he had just been shot.

" Ouch Kyo! That hurt!", Shigure whined. To be frank Kyo didn't give a crap.

" Get over it!", Kyo spat. He tightened his grip on Tohru's hand intensely, to the point where she couldn't really even feel it anymore. Being Tohru though she didn't complain or say anything and just stood there like a space cadet.

Suddenly Tohru felt a big pull on her arm and she was pulled forward. She shook her head and began walking with him. The forest was so quiet and peaceful this early in the morning, it was so nice. When Tohru looked at Kyo though he looked mad and annoyed, he was rushing ahead. Basically dragging Tohru, and she felt bad. If she hadn't woken him up to make him come, he wouldn't have run into Shigure and got in an argument! She stopped and bowed her head, Kyo turned around and looked at her questioningly.

" I-I'm really sorry Kyo-kun!", Tohru apologized. (And used a honorific, then you know she means business.) Kyo slowly softened.

" What do you have to be sorry for?", Kyo sighed. Tohru thought about that one for a second, then remembered what.

" Well if I hadn't woken you up and asked you to come with me then you wouldn't have run into Shigure, and gotten into a fight. So I'm sorry, if you're angry...", Tohru explained and bowed again. Kyo flashed a weak smile, but still felt a little grumpy.

" It's not your fault, and I'm not angry or anything. At least not at you but maybe a little at that stupid pervert, don't worry. I'm fine.", Kyo comforted. Tohru looked up and saw Kyo smiling at her and extending his hand out to her once again. Tohru thought he looked so handsome with the early morning light shining down on him. She also laughed because his hair looked so perfect and he hadn't even combed it yet! She reached out and took his hand, she felt sparks and knew one thing...

_**It was real, It was true, It was love!**_

_**Will they run into a familiar face at the supermarket...?**_


	16. The Note

" Which shampoo do you use again?", Tohru asked, reading the label on a bottle. Kyo thought for a moment then pointed to a red bottle.

" That one, I think.", Kyo guessed. Tohru shook her head and pointed at another one.

" Nope, yours is this one.", Tohru giggled. Kyo gave her a sly look.

" Wait if you knew why did you ask me?", Kyo asked confusedly. Tohru smiled broadly.

" To see if you knew, and of course you don't!", Tohru smiled. Kyo frowned then grinned.

" Whatever. Lets just get your stuff then go.", Kyo suggested. Tohru nodded in agreement and walked over to the conditioner.

" Hmmm..", Tohru was thinking out loud, then checked her shopping list. Her eyes bulged, how had she forgotten. It was Saturday and Monday is Kyo's birthday! She did a facepalm. They never really celebrated birthdays but, she wanted to for Kyo now.

"I should throw him a surprise party!", Tohru whispered to herself. Then nodded with satisfaction. Kyo turned around at the sound of her voice.

" Did you say something?", Kyo asked curiously. Tohru turned red, what if he had heard her?

" N-no.", Tohru stuttered. Kyo just shrugged and turned back around, when he did her bumped right into someone. Kyo was annoyed too.

" Hey watch where you're going orange-top!", A voice exclaimed. Kyo recognized the voice, and also only knew one person that calls him orange-top... Uo! Kyo shook his head to make sure he heard right though.

" Uotani?", He asked rubbing his eyes. He saw the blurry figure nod.

" What are you doing out here in... public?", Kyo asked slyly, which earned him a punch in the arm from Uo.

" I'm here doing some grocery shopping. What the hell do you think I'm doing at a grocery store?", Uo snapped. Kyo really didn't like Uo, but talked to her since she was Tohru's friend. Uo scratched her arm uncomfortably.

" Oh and that date... NEVER happened! Got it?!", Uo whisper-screamed at Kyo. Kyo frowned in disgust at the thought of that date.

" Gladly!", he replied. Uo didn't know whether to feel offended or not but, whatever. She also noticed Tohru wasn't here and was bothered by that.

" Where's Tohru?", Uo asked suspiciously. Kyo tried to remember.

" Oh I think she's getting conditioner, or something.", Kyo turned around to see that she was gone. Uo saw as well and tapped her foot impatiently.

" Oh really?", Uo said sarcastically. Kyo rolled his eyes and tried to ignore that comment. He looked around some more and began walking down the aisle alertly. Turning his head from side to side, on the lookout for Tohru. After a while of looking he paused and scratched his head.

" Man, where the hell is she?", he asked himself quietly. Tohru was at the checkout, aware that Kyo wasn't with her. She was buying his birthday present and in order to do so she had to sneak away for a bit. After she paid she went back to look for Kyo, and ran into Uo.

" Wow! Hey Uo I didn't expect to see you here! Have you seen Kyo?", Tohru greeted nervously. Uo folded her arms, and laughed a little.

" I just saw him and he was looking for you.", Uo replied sounding amused by the situation.

" Ok do you know which", " That way.", Uo interrupted, already knowing what Tohru was asking. Tohru smiled and walked off. Uo just shook her head.

" They so like each other..", She said to herself as she left the store. Tohru tore through the isle looking in each and every direction. She was beginning to get a bit panicky. She dug through her purse to find her phone and broke a nail. Now Tohru wasn't the petty type to get upset but, it really hurt.

"Ow! Darn it!", Tohru exclaimed pulling her hand out of her purse sharply. Her purse fell to the ground and spilled out everywhere.

" Aw now look what a mess I made..", Tohru whispered to herself. She bent down to pick it up and a few seconds later saw another set of hands moving next to hers! Tohru looked up to see who the owner of the hands were, only to find Kagura sitting up across from her. Tohru stumbled back a little as Kagura turned her head back up and smiled sweetly at Tohru. Tohru smiled back weakly.

" Oh hello Kagura, what brings you here?", Tohru smiled. Kagura kinda shrugged in response.

" Sometimes I just like to wander around the town. Look in the stores, you know.", Kagura responded. Tohru nodded.

" Are you here shopping for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?", Kagura asked curiously.

" Yup!", Tohru answered, brightly. Once everything was back in Tohru's purse and she had her cell phone safely in her hand, they stood up.

" Well thank you so much Kagura, but I do have to be going now.", Tohru bowed politely. Kagura just gave her an odd smile and walked off. Tohru wasn't fazed by this odd reaction though, she had to focus on finding Kyo right now. She flipped her phone open and speed dialed #2. She heard it ring a few times and then someone picked up.

" Hey Tohru, where are you?", A frantic voice called through the phone. Tohru was glad to know that Kyo was safe.

" I'm over in the bread aisle. Meet me here, ok?", Tohru suggested.

" Sure.", Kyo agreed then hung up. Tohru closed her phone and breathed a sigh of relief, now that this whole situation was over. When she reached over to put the phone back in her purse a small piece of paper fell out. Tohru didn't recognize this piece of paper, nor was it her's. She bent down and picked it up and on the front it said " To: Tohru Honda" in big letters. That also wasn't in her handwriting either.

" What the? What is this?", Tohru thought to herself. She hesitantly started to open it, when she heard Kyo. Then quickly stuffed it back in her purse.

" Tohru!", Kyo called. When he finally got over to her he was out of breath.

" Hey...", Tohru ruffled his hair. Kyo gave an awkward smile and blushed a bit.

" Don't run off like that again!", Kyo . Tohru frowned and nodded.

"What were you thinking you could have gotten hurt or kidnapped or lost! Don't make me worry like that again! What do i have to keep a leash on you or something?!", Kyo scolded, he let the anger and worry get the best of him. Tohru hung her head, but didn't dare cry. She didn't want Kyo to think he needed to be nicer, she deserved this.

" I'm sorry Kyo, it won't happen again!", Tohru picked her head back up again and smiled. Kyo loved seeing her smile, and smiled meekly back in response. He bopped her on the head like he always did and took her hand. Tohru always felt happy when they were together, especially if they were both happy!

" So you got everything and paid for it?", Kyo checked. He was always checking to make sure Tohru didn't forget anything, because of how clumsy and forgetful she could be sometimes. Tohru didn't mind at all, she actually kinda liked that he cared.

" Of course i did!', She exclaimed. Then Tohru remembered Kagura and wondered if maybe Kyo had talked to her too. She became uncomfortable asking this question but, decided to anyway.

" So um Kyo, did you run into anyone familiar while we were their...", Tohru commented. Kyo looked over at her and saw the nervous look on her face.

" Well uh actually yeah, I did.", He answered. Tohru's face froze over with fear.

" G-great!", Tohru lied.

" Did you?", Kyo asked in response. Tohru nodded stiffly.

" Who did you run into?", Tohru asked quietly.

" Just Uotani. How about you?", Kyo answered casually. Tohru wasn't as shocked but worried. She looked at Kyo with despair in her eyes.

" I saw her too, and um did you see Kagura too?", Tohru tried to ask casually as well. Kyo's face turned worried and he looked all around. Looking to see if Kagura was here, and about to ambush them.

" Did you see her?!", Kyo asked nervously. Tohru was quite amused by how he was acting.

" Ya, she helped me when I dropped my purse and it spilled everywhere. No big deal she didn't even know you were there, no worries!", Tohru insisted, trying to calm him down. When Kyo finally calmed down a little Tohru kissed him on the cheek and he was completely silent. He walked on forward without a word, but his face showed it all, nice and red!

" Ok then.", he mumbled. When they got back home Tohru started breakfast and Kyo stood in the doorway.

" Do you want any help?", Kyo offered. Tohru really wanted to check out that note and wanted to be alone when she did so...

" No thank you, I need to be alone for a little while.", Tohru instructed. Kyo understood and left. Once Tohru knew no-one was around she dug in her purse and got the note back out and opened it. In the same handwriting it said:

_**" STAY AWAY FROM KYO! OR VERY BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO BOTH OF YOU! AND IF YOU EVEN TELL KYO ABOUT THIS NOTE, I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD IN YOUR SLEEP!"**_

Once Tohru read this she dropped the note as fear flooded her body. She picked up the note though and stuck it back in her purse. She also didn't know who it was from or why she was in trouble! All she knew was that she couldn't tell Kyo, he would get pissed. He would go crazy and go on a rampage trying to find out who it was. Just when Tohru was bending down to pick the note up Kyo walked back in and Tohru grabbed the note, snapping back up so fast she hit her head on the cabinets above her. You could hear the clank, and it really hurt but Tohru just stood there smiling. Kyo just looked at her, half wondering why she did that and the other half wondering how she could hide that pain so well.

" Hi?", Kyo said kinda unsure of himself. Tohru used the hand with the note in it to pretend to scratch her back, and really dropped it down her shirt.

" Um ya hi!", She stuttered, nervously. Kyo squinted, eyeing her warily.

" What are you so frantic about?", He asked concernedly. Tohru's mind froze, she didn't know what to say!

" Are you ok, that looked like it really hurt?", Kyo asked bluntly. Tohru grit her teeth together and nodded slowly, which turned into shaking her head after a little while. Who was she kidding? OW, It really did hurt! Tohru held the back of her head and pursed her lips. Kyo could tell how much pain she was in and walked over to help her. Before he could say anything more Tohru pulled him into a big bear hug.

_***POOF***_

What the?! He transformed!

" Kyo! How did you?! Why did you?! Huh?!", Tohru sputtered. Kyo just sat there in a daze for a few seconds until she picked him up and shook him back to reality.

" What?! You act like this is new!", He shouted. Tohru finally put him back down and stormed over to Shigure's office. Kyo just sat there on the kitchen floor, unaware of what he was supposed to do. When Shigure finally let Tohru in she spilled everything.

" You know how I broke Kyo's curse?", Tohru said falsely cheerfully. Shigure nodded unable to detect the sarcasm in her tone.

" Then why when I just hugged him did he transform in the kitchen!", Tohru exclaimed, shaking Shigure back and forth by his shoulders. Now they were both flustered. Sadly Shigure didn't have the answer to Tohru's question, but he knew a person that might...


End file.
